Nueva Vida
by Kasumi Runa
Summary: Huir,descubrir,entrenar y tener que tomar una decision entre Konoha o Akatsuki...¿Iremos con los heroes? o ¿con los villanos? Pocos HORRORES ortograficos,SIN Mary Sue, POCO OoC, fic lo mas APEGADO posible a la HISTORIA ORIGINAL de Kishimoto.¡ENTRA!
1. Nueva Vida

¡Hola mundo!

Este es mi primer fic… ¡Y va dedicado a mi mejor amiga Pau por su cumpleaños! (aunque falte mucho)

Espero que satisfaga sus expectativas y que pasen un buen rato leyendo las locuras que salen de mi cabecita.

**Contenido:** Parejas Hetero y Yaoi

**Disclaimer:** No…**Naruto** no me pertenece… Por más que llore y grite **Kishimoto** no me dará los derechos.

**Advertencia**: OC (mi mejor amiga y yo) será narrado en 1° persona ¡GROSERIAS!

**Aclaraciones: **_"Pensamientos" _ - Dialogo - Narración

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 1**

No podía moverme, no creía lo que veía, ¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Cómo ocurrió esto? Lo sabía, pero al parecer no quería recordarlo.

Reuní fuerzas y pude ponerme en pie, aun lado de mi yacía mi mano izquierda que había sido cortada, no estoy muy segura como o con que, no me importo en ese instante solo la tome y empecé a caminar sin rumbo aparente.

Todo era caos, veía como cuerpos caían cerca de mí.

- ¡Akane! ¡Akane!- comencé a gritar cuando de pronto sentí una horrible punzada en la espalda.

"_Un kunai" _deduje, no le di mucha importancia y continúe caminando, de pronto sentí otras dos punzadas en el hombro derecho. No podía mas, mis ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas y caí a causa de mis heridas.

-No puedo…ya…no puedo…perdóname Hi…- se quebró mi voz y en ese mismo instante sentí como alguien levantaba mi cuerpo. Solo pude ver como todo se oscurecía y como un par de ojos violetas me miraban preocupados.

En ese instante recordé como había llegado ahí, como todo empezó.

**-FLASH BACK-**

-_Hello Hello Baby You call I can´t hear a thing…_- empezó a sonar la alarma de mi Ipod, estire mi mano y lo apague.

Me levante como todos los días, me bañe, me vestí, me coloque mi collar que tenía una piedra color azul me traía muy buena suerte y mi collar de _**Best Friends Forever**_ yo tenía el _**Forever **_que tenía una pequeña malteada roja, desayune y mi padre me llevo a la escuela.

Me llamo Jimena tengo 15 años, curso 3° de secundaria, soy alta, no muy delgada, pelo castaño oscuro hasta los hombros y ojos café claro.

Soy algo agresiva, grosera, floja, me alimento como si me pagaran, graciosa, loca, etc. ¡Y me encanta Naruto!

Era un viernes…un aburridísimo viernes, salude a mis amigos al llegar a la escuela y como media hora después llego Pau, que era mi mejor amiga, la salude como de costumbre y le exprese toda la flojera que tenia.

-No mames…que flojera tengo- le dije a Pau con algo de pesadez

-Sí, sorprendentemente yo también tengo flojera- me respondió mientras se estiraba.

tiene 15 años, ella tiene el collar que dice _**Friends**_ y es unas pequeñas papas, es más alta que yo, de la misma complexión, tiene pelo güero que le llega arriba de los hombros chino y sus ojos son café oscuro.

Es algo agresiva, más trabajadora que yo…a veces, divertida, no tan loca como yo, etc. ¡Y también le encanta Naruto!

En ese momento llega Ceci, que es también mi mejor amiga.

Ella tiene 15 años al igual que Pau y yo, ella tiene el collar que dice _**Bes**_**t** y es una hamburguesa, ella es de la misma estatura que yo, mucho más delgada que nosotras, tiene el pelo castaño claro largo que le llega de bajo de los hombros y tiene ojos café oscuro.

Ceci es algo floja, OPTIMISTA HASTA LA MADRE, también es una tragona...por no decirle otra cosa, es… en exceso risueña tanto que siempre la encuentras con una sonrisa en el rostro…literalmente y ¡es mi compañera de locuras! Y a ella no le gusta Naruto, ni la onda del anime.

-¡Hola!- nos saludo Ceci con su habitual entusiasmo

-Hola…- respondimos Pau y yo sin muchas ganas

-Parecen muertas…- no pudo terminar la oración porque fue interrumpida por la campana de la escuela que anunciaba el inicio de clases.

-¡No mames no he sacado mis cosas del locker!- Salí corriendo dirigiéndome al pasillo donde se encontraba mi locker, abrí el candado y saque mis cosas y me dirigí rápidamente a mi salón rezando por que aun no haya llegado mi profesor.

Corrí con suerte, me dirigí a mi banca y en ese instante llego el profesor de Química…definitivamente iba a ser un día muuuuy largo.

Todo transcurría normal, mi salón era algo aburrido, aparte odiaba mi salón ¿Por qué? Por el simple hecho de que Pau y Ceci no estaban en el. Recuerdo cuando Pau supo que no nos iba a tocar juntas el último año que nos íbamos a ver.

"Me quiero morir, me hiperventilo, no quiero ir a ese salón… ¿porque todos están tan felices por el cambio? No los entiendo…no se qué hacer, no entiendo nada… ¿Por qué no puedo llorar? Si estoy muy triste… ¿Por qué no nos toco juntas?"

Recordaba como Pau me había contado lo que sentía, yo también me sentía muy triste porque a mi me había tocado sola, por lo menos Pau tenia a Ceci.

El día paso lentamente… ese día me iba a quedar a dormir en casa de Pau, Ceci no podía porque tenía un "compromiso importante".

Salimos de la escuela nos despedimos de Ceci y la madre de Pau nos recogió.

Llegamos a su casa comimos, luego prendimos la computadora y nos pusimos a ver cosas de Naruto.

-Me encanta Kakashi- decía Pau mientras sus ojos se perdían en una imagen en la que estaba Kakashi sin playera.

-Golosa- le dije riendo, -Esta más bueno Sasuke- dije

Luego nos dirigimos a su cuarto, seguimos platicando de Naruto, de las parejas que nos gustaban, etc.

De repente me empecé a sentir mal, me faltaba un poco el aire, pensé que era uno de mis ataques ya que tengo asma y eso suele ser muy común en mí, sentía como cada vez me faltaba más aire.

Gire mi cabeza para pedirle auxilio a Pau, pero ella estaba en las misma condiciones que yo, sus labios se veían azules por la falta de oxigeno, volteo a verme, tenía un rostro notablemente sorprendido.

-Jime… no respiro….-alcanzo a decir

No tuve más remedio que arrastrarme hasta la puerta de la habitación de Pau y cuando estaba a punto de tocar la perilla perdí la conciencia, lo último que vi fue una brillante luz blanca cercándose a mí.

-Mi cabeza, me duele…- me quejaba, alce la mirada y todo se veía muy extraño.

"_¿Un bosque?" _pensé, me talle un ojo con mi mano pero al verla había algo diferente…se veía mas delgada y blanca de lo normal, mire mi ropa y… ¡mi cuerpo! Había cambiado, toque mi pelo era negro y un poco ondulado.

Mi ropa era una blusa negra sin mangas y sin tirantes y una falda gris que estaba abierta del lado de la pierna izquierda que tenía un pequeño bolsillo y debajo de la falda tenía un pequeño short negro y tenía unos guantes negros que no cubrían mis dedos y el guante derecho tenía 3 picos en los nudillos…pero me sorprendí mas al ver mi calzado… ¡eran azules y del mismo diseño que los zapatos ninjas de Naruto!

Lleve mi mano hacia mi cuello y tenía un collar azul (N/A: como los de la película Atlantis) y mi collar de _**Forever.**_

Estaba en shock… ¿era posible que esto no fuera un sueño?

-¡Pau!- empecé a gritar como loca y cuando me di la media vuelta vi una chica que se levantaba.

-¡Auch!..¿Dónde estoy?-dijo la chica, de repente alzo la mirada y se levanto rápidamente al verme.

-¿Quién eres?- me pregunto y antes de que le pudiera contestar divise en su cuello el collar de _**Friends**_.

-¿Pau?- pregunte

-¿Jime?- me pregunto

- ¡Si! ¡Soy yo! Wow…te ves muy diferente- en efecto al parecer ella también se veía "afectada".

Era más alta, delgada, buen cuerpo y su piel era igual de blanca que la mía, su cabello era rojo y cortó y tenía fleco del lado derecho que le cubría parcialmente el ojo y sus ojos eran verdes.

Su ropa era una chamarra de cuero y debajo de esta un top verde y una blusa de red, un short verde y sus zapatos ninja también eran azules, aparte tenía una venda en la mano derecha (N/A: así como Rock Lee) y en la otra un guante negro igual al mío solo que sin picos.

-Tus ojos y tu ropa están geniales- conteste entusiasmada

-¡Me gustaría tener un espejo! Tú también te ves genial y tus ojos son azules- dijo también muuuy entusiasmada

-¡Enserio son azules! ¡Un espejo! -empecé a gritar desesperada, necesitaba verme en un espejo.

-Oye ¿Dónde crees que estamos?- me pregunto Pau

-en el mundo de… ¡NARUTO!- grite entusiasmada y feliz

-no es cierto…no lo creo- contesto Pau en estado de shock –entonces ¿Qué te parece ir a Konoha?-

-¡Si!...solo una pequeña pregunta….¿¡COMO CHINGADOS PLANEAS QUE LLEGUEMOS HAYA CUANDO NO TENEMOS UN PUTO MAPA Y AUNQUE LO TUVIERAMOS NO LOS SABEMOS LEER!?- pregunte un tanto "preocupada" por la situación.

-Bueno pero no te enojes, además no creo que ese sea nuestro único problema, también puede haber ninjas _malos_ en el bosque y no sabemos cómo defendernos- analizo Pau

Y como si hubieran sido invocados por Pau aparecieron de la nada un grupo de 3… ¿ninjas? No sabía que eran porque al parecer no tenían ninguna banda o cosas que indicaran de qué pertenecieran a una aldea.

-¿Qué hace un par de jovencitas en medio del bosque?- pregunto uno de los tipos que tenía un punto de color azul en la frente que se estaba acercando demasiado a Pau.

-¡Aléjate de mí!- grito Pau dando dos pasos hacia atrás

-Al parecer nos vamos a divertir mucho hoy ¿no hermanos?- dijo un tipo con un punto rojo en la frente con tono malicioso.

"_Creo que nos quieren…violar" _deduje y nerviosamente me acerque a Pau y la tome de la mano, mientras tanto el ultimo tipo que tenía un punto verde en la frente sacaba un kunai de su bolsillo.

-Si se portan bien…no les sucederá nada malo- se estaba acercando mas y mas cuando…

-¡Corre!- grito Pau y me jaló de la mano

-¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPEN!- grito el del punto verde

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y aquí termina el 1° capitulo…

Espero que les haya gustado y quieran seguir leyéndolo…

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

_Cuando el tipo lanzo un kunai pensé que era mi fin, así que solo opte por cubrir mi rostro con mis brazos y espere… ¿Sigo viva? Y me sorprendí al ver que el kunai estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro con la punta cubierta de hielo._

¿Reviews? ¿Sí? ¿Porfas?


	2. Poderes

¡Hola mortales!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien…

Bueno aquí está el 2° capitulo… ¡que lo disfruten!

**Disclaimer: ¡Naruto **no es mío! Es de **Kishimoto** y ¡espero que este bien después de lo del terremoto!

**Advertencias:** Groserías

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 2**

**Poderes**

"_Creo que nos quieren…violar" _deduje y nerviosamente me acerque a Pau y la tome de la mano, mientras tanto el ultimo tipo que tenía un punto verde en la frente sacaba un kunai de su bolsillo.

-Si se portan bien…no les sucederá nada malo- se estaba acercando más y más cuando…

-¡Corre!- grito Pau y me jaló de la mano

-¡NO DEJEN QUE ESCAPEN!- grito el del punto verde

Corrimos y corrimos pero al parecer no podíamos escapar de ellos, además con nuestra "excelente condición física" no podíamos lograr mucho.

-Míralas, creen que pueden escapar- dijo riendo el del punto azul

-¡Par de niñas tontas! No pueden hacer nada- dijo riendo macabramente el del punto rojo

La verdad solo un milagro nos podía salvar, ¿dónde rayos están los héroes cuando uno los necesita? Estaba al borde del pánico, no quería que me tocaran y mucho menos que me mataran y supongo que Pau al igual que yo estaba aterrada.

-Ustedes persigan a la pelirroja, yo voy por la otra- ordeno el del punto verde

Rápidamente acataron las ordenes y a pesar de que Pau y yo corríamos tomadas de la mano lograron separarme de ella; Pau siguió corriendo pero ahora hacia la izquierda y le perdí la vista entre los árboles.

-¡Jime corre, corre no te preocupes!- me gritaba Pau, supongo que lo hacía para darme _ánimos_ o algo así.

-¡Pau!- alcance a gritar, pero no estaba mirando hacia donde corría y no me di cuenta que estaba enfrente de una gran roca, me di media vuelta para buscar otro camino pero lo que me encontré en definitiva no era un héroe.

-Hasta aquí llegaste niña…- decía el del punto verde acercándose a mí, entonces cuando estuvo a centímetros de mi rostro me tomo del pelo y me atrajo hacia él para besarme, por más que ponía resistencia, el era demasiado fuerte y termino dándome un beso.

Saque valor de no sé dónde y le di una patada en su miembro, ¡me sentí poderosa en ese momento! Pero el gusto no me duro mucho porque saco un kunai.

-¡Niña estúpida! Esta si me la pagas- me dijo gritando, estaba aterrada, solo vi como se preparaba para lanzar el kunai.

Cuando el tipo lanzo el kunai pensé que era mi fin, así que solo opte por cubrir mi rostro con mis brazos y espere… ¿Sigo viva? Y me sorprendí al ver que el kunai estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro con la punta cubierta de hielo y cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Qué?!- bramo el tipo, tomo otro kunai pero esta vez no cerré los ojos y vi como se acercaba poco a poco y antes de llegar a mi rostro la punta se congelo y cayó al igual que el primero.

"_¡¿Un escudo?!" _pensé y me arme de valor y me levante decidida, el lanzo un kunai y ocurrió lo mismo.

-¡¿Qué clase de jutsu es este?!- pregunto el tipo, al parecer no se esperaba esto y mucho menos yo, trato de darme un puñetazo pero su mano se congelo, trato de darme una patada pero su pie también se congelo.

El tipo se encontraba en una posición muy _aprovechable_, con la pierna a la altura de mi hombro y la verdad no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad y le di un golpe en su miembro pero con más fuerza que el primero y como estaba congelado no podía "sobarse".

-¡Maldita perra!- grito mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-¡Perra tu madre pendejo!- y diciendo esto salí corriendo en busca de Pau

**Pau's POV **

Ya estaba muy cansada, no podía correr mas entonces cuando menos me lo espere me alcanzaron los tipos, me tomaron por la espalda y me pusieron un kunai en cuello, mientras el tipo con el punto azul se puso enfrente de mí y puso una sonrisa con tono lujurioso.

-Espero que Yuuto este divirtiéndose…ahora nos toca a nosotros- dijo el tipo

-Luego me toca a mí- dijo en modo de berrinche el que me sostenía

El hombre fue acercándose cada vez mas y entonces grite…pero esperaba que de mi boca saliera algún sonido, lo que salió fue simplemente sorprendente, de mi boca salía ¡FUEGO!

Cuando cerré la boca sorprendida de lo que había hecho pudo observar el rostro del tipo y se veía todo quemado, rojo y salía sangre.

-….mátala…- susurro el tipo antes de caer, era una orden para su hermano, el otro tipo sorprendido me soltó y decidí hacer lo mismo que antes, pero este lo logro moverse y solo le dañe el brazo, aproveche que él estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor y salí corriendo.

-¡Pau!- escuche, era la voz de Jimena la seguí y me reuní de nuevo con ella.

**Fin Pau's POV**

-Pau… ya estamos seguras…- le dije con voz cortante ya que había corrido demasiado

-¡No vas a creer lo que me paso! ¡Estaban a punto de hacerme _cosas malas_ cuando grite y de mi boca salió fuego! Creo que mate a uno pero del otro no estoy segura… ¿Oye y tu como escapaste?- me pregunto

-Creo que tengo algo parecido a un escudo, creo que es de hielo y…- no pude terminar la oración porque…

-¡MALDITAS NIÑAS PAGARAN POR LO QUE LE HICIERON A SORA!- grito era el tipo que había congelado y estaba acompañado por el tipo al que Pau había lastimado, corrimos pero ahora si no creía que pudiéramos continuar…entonces escuchamos un rio, corrimos junto a él y el rio terminaba en una gran cascada.

-¡No tienen escapatoria! Y esta vez no me engañaras con tu truco barato- me grito y se fue acercando.

-¿Pau confías en mi?- pregunte mientras le tomaba la mano de Pau

-Si ¿por?- me contesto

-Por esto…- la jale y nos tiramos juntas a la cascada, sabía que era un intento de suicidio pero valía la pena intentarlo ¿no?...Pau y yo no dejábamos de gritar y cuando estábamos cerca del suelo cerramos los ojos y nos cubrimos pero…no sentimos el golpe y como lo esperaba el suelo estaba congelado y nosotras a unos pocos centímetros de este.

-¡NO MAMES!- gritamos las dos, no levantamos y corrimos hasta que nos aseguramos que no nos seguían, se estaba ocultando el sol.

-Entonces tenemos poderes…yo escupo fuego y tú tienes un escudo de hielo… bien ¿no?- dijo Pau

-Si…ahora hay que buscar donde dormir o algo-le dije, decidimos acostarnos junto a un árbol.

-Buenas noches Pau…-dije

-Buenas noches Jime…- me contesto

Estábamos tan cansadas que no nos importo dormir en el suelo, corrimos todo el puto día, ni siquiera nos preocupo no haber comido nada.

A la mañana siguiente, abrí mis ojos y…

-¡¿Qué chingados es esto?!- grite mientras veía como mi cuerpo y el de Pau estaban atados por una soga al árbol.

-¿Tienes que gritar tan temprano?...oye porque estamos atadas… ¿qué hiciste?- me reclamo Pau

-¡Oye no me eches la culpa! No hice nada, tal vez fueron los tipos violadores…-

De pronto se escucho unas voces acercándose…

-¡Pagano de mierda! ¡Tengo que hacer mis sacrificios a Jashin-sama!- alcanzamos a escuchar

-No me interesa, el tiempo es dinero y no quiero perder mi tiempo en esas tonterías-

Las voces se iban acercando y acercando hasta que aparecieron dos hombres con el traje de Akatsuki, eran nada más y nada menos que el dúo zombie…

-¡Mira ya se despertaron…el sacrificio será rápido! ¡Joder Kakuzu vamos!- gritaba Hidan

-Solo si prometes que te callaras durante todo el camino- decía Kakuzu que iba cargando un cadáver

-OK…-acepto Hidan, tomo su guadaña, sabía que si lo intentaba conmigo su arma se congelaría pero con Pau…

-¡Alto!- grito Pau

-No tendré misericordia- dijo Hidan con tono malévolo

-¿Son de Akatsuki?- pregunte

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora les importaría callarse para poder matarlas!- dijo Hidan

-¡Queremos unirnos a Akatsuki!- grito Pau

La verdad no me esperaba que dijera eso, mientras que Hidan se retorcía de risa en el suelo.

-¡¿Que podrían hacer una par de mocosas estúpidas en una organización de criminales rango S?!- dijo Hidan con algo de dificultad por su ataque de risa, yo no le encontraba lo gracioso al asunto.

-¿Qué buscan en Akatsuki?- pregunto Kakuzu un tanto extrañado por nuestra petición

-Queremos destruir Konoha- conteste rápidamente, la verdad no se me ocurrió otra cosa

-¿Por?- pregunto aun mas intrigado

-mmm…es algo muy triste que no queremos recordar- dije, no se me había ocurrido una buena historia

-Ya vámonos Hidan- dijo el mayor

-¡No aun no las he matado, Jashin-sama se enojara!- hiso un berrinche Hidan

-No me interesa- y dicho esto jalo a Hidan con sus hilos y se lo llevo mientras este decía una y mil maldiciones

-Vendremos por ustedes- dijo Kakuzu antes de perderse entre los arboles

-¿Cómo que vendrán por nosotras? ¿Si nos aceptaron o que pedo?- pregunte

-No sé y no me interesa, solo quiero deshacerme de esta maldita soga… ¿Y si la quemo?- pregunto Pau

-¡No podrías quemarme!- grite

Pasaron los minutos, las horas y…

-Levántense- apareció Kakuzu y corto la soga, y con unos hilos nos ato las muñecas, esperaba que sus hilos al acercarse se congelaran pero no ocurrió nada ¿Por qué?

-¡Enserio vas a llevarlas con el líder!...Aunque pensándolo bien creo que sería muy gracioso ver la cara del puto líder cuando le digas que un par de estúpidas quieren unirse a la organización… - dijo Hidan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uff… lo termine… espero que les haya gustado

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo: **

_Evitaba ver sus ojos a toda costa para no caer en su genjutsu…_

Dame una R, dame una E, dame una V, dame una I, dame una E, dame una W

¡Dame un REVIEW! jeje


	3. La Prueba

¡HOLA! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y listos para seguir leyendo…

**Disclaimer:** Creo que está más que claro que **Naruto** no es mío…

**Advertencia: **groserías…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**La Prueba**

Pasaron los minutos, las horas y…

-Levántense- apareció Kakuzu y corto la soga, y con unos hilos nos ato las muñecas, esperaba que sus hilos al acercarse se congelaran pero no ocurrió nada ¿Por qué?

-¡Enserio vas a llevarlas con el líder!...Aunque pensándolo bien creo que sería muy gracioso ver la cara del puto líder cuando le digas que un par de estúpidas quieren unirse a la organización… - dijo Hidan

"_¡¿estúpidas?!" _pensé, como se atrevía a decirnos eso, pero no proteste.

Caminamos varios minutos, solo veía arboles y arboles, ¿a qué puta hora íbamos a llegar a su cuchitril?

Pasaron ya dos horas y…

-Ya me canse… ¿podemos descansar?- pregunto Pau

-No- contesto Kakuzu

-Por favor ya no puedo mas- dijo Pau quejándose

-No- volvió a contestar Kakuzu

-¡Vamos a descansar, yo también ya me canse!- dijo Hidan

-No- dijo Kakuzu, ¿qué acaso no conocía otra palabra?

-Jashin-sama te castigara si no descansamos- se quejo Hidan

-Solo 5 minutos por favor- dije yo, era muy difícil caminar por ese camino lleno de piedras

-No- volvió a decir y ya se estaba colmando mi paciencia, Pau decidió no dar un paso más y yo la secunde, Kakuzu dio unos cuantos pasos más, pero algo lo detuvo.

-No tengo todo el día ¡CAMINEN!- grito y Pau y yo nos asustamos y rápidamente empezamos a caminar; no paso mucho hasta que divisamos una cueva.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Kakuzu

-¡Por fin!- gritamos Pau y yo

-¡Vamos Kakuzu ve a hablar con el puto líder!- dijo Hidan

"_No tiene respeto por nadie_" pensé

Entramos y Pau y yo nos sorprendimos al ver la _casa_ por dentro, había un pasillo y las paredes tenían pinturas un tanto extrañas, al terminar el pasillo había un comedor con 10 sillas, 4 en cada lado y una en cada extremo y tenía en el centro un jarrón con líneas rosas y flores de papel , aun lado del comedor había una puerta, no supe que era, supuse que era la cocina, enfrente del comedor había 3 escalones hacia abajo y era la sala, había un sillón para tres personas, otro para dos y un sillón individual, una tele algo grande y delgada y un DVD y había unas escaleras detrás de un sillón, se podían observar 3 puertas de lado izquierdo y 3 del lado derecho, de pronto…no lo podía creer era…

-Rubia ¿dónde está el puto líder?- pregunto Hidan

-En su oficina y NO ME DIGAS RUBIA, uhn- contesto Deidara muy enojado- ¿Y quiénes son ellas?

-Estas mocosas quieren unirse a Akatsuki- contesto Kakuzu

-Es una broma ¿verdad?- dijo riéndose Deidara, ya estaba hartándome de que se burlaran de nosotras

-No- contesto Kakuzu

-Pues suerte niñas…- nos dijo Deidara y nos guiño un ojo, estábamos rojas como jitomates, Deidara es bastante apuesto.

Kakuzu nos dirigió hasta las escaleras las subimos y no solo había seis cuartos eran ocho, los otros dos estaban en la pared de enfrente, entramos en el de la izquierda y…

-¿Qué ocurre Kakuzu? ¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto Pein que estaba sentado en su escritorio y había un montón de papeles sobre él.

-Cuando Hidan y yo salimos a recoger una recompensa nos las encontramos, Hidan las quería sacrificar, ellas dijeron que querían entrar a la organización porque también quieren destruir Konoha, así que las traje- contesto Kakuzu y Pein tenía una cara que no podía creerlo

-¿Niñas que quieren de Akatsuki?- nos pregunto Pein

-Destruir Konoha- conteste

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Pein

-mmm…eehh…- no pude contestarle, no se me ocurría una buena mentira

- Nuestros padres fueron asesinados por un escuadrón ANBU- contesto rápidamente Pau

-¿Qué tipo de habilidades tienen?- pregunto Pein

- Yo controlo el fuego y mi amiga el hielo- contesto Pau, decir que _controlamos_ nuestros _podere_s era un gran error, ni llevamos 24 hrs con nuestros _podere_s y no sabemos si seamos capaces de repetirlos.

-Interesante…les hare una prueba…pelearan con un miembro de Akatsuki, si ganan se quedan, pero si pierden y no mueren durante la pelea las mataremos de todos modos, y si se niegan a pelear las mataremos también- dijo Pein muy serio

-Pelearemos- dije, pues que más nos quedaba o peleábamos o peleábamos

-De acuerdo, descansen y más tarde será su prueba, retírense- dijo Pein

-OK- contestamos Pau y yo

Bajamos a la sala y nos sentamos, Kakuzu por fin nos soltó las muñecas, nos había dejado marca.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- nos pregunto Kakuzu que también ya había tomado asiento, teníamos que pensar en un nombre, no creo que los nombres _Jimena_ y _Paula_ sean muy usuales aquí.

- Yo me llamo Akane- contesto Pau

-Yo Kasumi- conteste

-¿Tienen hambre?- pregunto Kakuzu

-¡SI!- gritamos Pau y yo, Kakuzu se levanto entro a la cocina y nos trajo unas manzanas, las devoramos rápidamente no habíamos comido nada desde ayer.

-Gracias- dijimos Pau y yo

De pronto apareció Sasori, Itachi y Kisame.

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunto Sasori

-¿Qué hacen aquí estas niñas?- pregunto Kisame

-Se quieren unir a Akatsuki y para lograrlo deberán pelear con uno de nosotros y ganar- contesto Kakuzu

-¿Y contra quien van a pelear?- pregunto Kisame, de pronto apareció Pein junto con Konan

-Llego el momento, Itachi pelearas con la pelirroja y Sasori tu pelearas con la otra- dijo Pein

-¿Por qué yo?- pregunto Sasori

-Porque yo digo y es una orden- y dicho esto todos salimos de la casa

-La primera pelea será entre Itachi y…. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Pein a Pau

-Akane- contesto –Itachi y Akane-

-Pau no lo veas a los ojos- le susurré antes de que se colocara en su lugar para pelear

**Pau's POV **

No estaba muy segura de lo que iba hacer, el era un ninja que mato a todo su clan y yo solo una niña que venía de un mundo en donde todo es más sencillo.

-¡Empiecen!- grito Pein

-¡Tu puedes Pa…Akane!- grito Jime

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, un momento Itachi estaba enfrente y en otro a un lado de mi, se preparaba para darme una patada pero…

-¡AAAAAA!- grite y como esperaba salió fuego de mi boca

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Itachi y rápidamente esquivo el fuego

-Terminemos esto rápido…Mangekyō Sharingan- dijo Itachi

-¡No lo veas a los ojos!- escuche a Jime gritando de nuevo

Evitaba ver sus ojos a toda costa para no caer en su genjutsu…era algo complicado, así que me dedique a lanzar fuego hacia el piso y a sus pies.

-¡Ouch!- se quejo Itachi, había logrado quemar un poco su pie pero eso no lo iba a detener.

Mirando sus pies vi como se iba acercando rápidamente y de repente se detuvo a unos pocos pasos de mí, alce la vista y…

-Ya me chingue…-alcance a decir, de repente todo se puso muy oscuro

**Fin Pau´s POV**

-¡AKANE!- grite, mientras veía como Pau caía, pero no toco el suelo ya que Itachi la tomo por la cintura y la cargo.

-¡NO LA MATEN!- grite

-No aun no- dijo Pein- Te toca pelear a ti… ¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto Pein

-Ka…Kasumi- conteste

-Kasumi pelearas con Sasori- dijo apuntando con el dedo al pelirrojo

Aun había un poco de pasto quemado, Sasori se metió en su marioneta, Hiruko, me daba escalofríos .

-Sasori no tendrá piedad con la niña- dijo Kisame riendo entre dientes

-¡Empiecen!- grito Pein

Sasori se empezó a acercar y vi como alzo su cola y vi que tenía en la punta una pequeña mancha morada, supuse que era veneno.

-No te muevas…no va a pasar nada…- me decía a mí misma, la cola estaba a punto de encestarme un golpe, pero antes de tocarme se congelo la punta.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Sasori que moviendo hacia atrás la cola, la boca de la marioneta se abrió empezaron a salir senbon y todos cayeron congelados frente a mí.

-Camina… ¡VAMOS CAMINA!- estaba gritándome para reaccionar, agarre valor y empecé a corre hacia él, de la marioneta salían un montón de senbon y todas caían congeladas.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¡Por Jashin-sama la niña está peleando con Sasori!- grito Hidan que había aparecido de no sé dónde.

Solo necesitaba acercarme y hacer que intentara golpearme para congelarlo, corrí hacia él, pero él no intento nada así que me detuve a pocos centímetros de él, de repente Sasori salió de su marioneta y se acerco a mí, no sabía qué hacer, sabía que no podía intentar golpearlo.

-Niña tonta…- me dijo, mientras acercaba su mano a mi rostro, me acaricio la mejilla, sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas entonces….me golpeo en la nuca y caí inconsciente.

(**N/A:** esta parte ya no la cuenta Kasumi…por obvias razones)

Sasori cargo a Kasumi y fue a donde se encontraban los demás…

-Tiene unas habilidades extrañas… - dijo Sasori que colocaba a Kasumi junto al cuerpo de Akane

-Podríamos sacar provecho de sus habilidades…- dijo Itachi

-Parce que nunca recibieron un entrenamiento ninja…lo pensare- dijo Pein que se retiro junto con Konan.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con las niñas?- pregunto Itachi

-Hay que llevarlas al cuarto de Tobi- dijo Kakuzu, cargando a Kasumi, mientras que Itachi cargaba a Akane.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Termino el tercer capítulo… ¿les gusto? ¡Dejen reviews!

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

_-¡No! ¡No quiero que me maten!- grito Kasumi_

_-¡No quiero morir!- grito Akane_

_A Kakuzu no le dio importancia a los gritos de las chicas y les ato la manos y se dirigieron a la oficina de Pein, este ya se encontraba sentado en su gran sill._


	4. Nuevos… ¿Amigos?

¡¿Qué onda mundo?!

¡Aquí está el capitulo cuatro! ¿Qué locuras abre escrito? Si quieren saber lean…

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sam**a no me venderá **Naruto**…

**Advertencias: **la misma de siempre…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 4**

**Nuevos… ¿Amigos?**

Sasori cargo a Kasumi y fue a donde se encontraban los demás…

-Tiene unas habilidades extrañas… - dijo Sasori que colocaba a Kasumi junto al cuerpo de Akane

-Podríamos sacar provecho de sus habilidades…- dijo Itachi

-Parce que nunca recibieron un entrenamiento ninja…lo pensare- dijo Pein que se retiro junto con Konan.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos con las niñas?- pregunto Itachi

-Hay que llevarlas al cuarto de Tobi- dijo Kakuzu, cargando a Kasumi, mientras que Itachi cargaba a Akane.

Entraron a la cueva y subieron al cuarto de Tobi, donde este se encontraba dibujando con crayolas el piso…

-Tobi te he dicho una y mil veces que no se pinta en el suelo… ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan los productos de limpieza?- dijo Kakuzu mientras ponía a Kasumi sobre la cama de Tobi

-Kakuzu-san ¿Quiénes son ellas?- dijo señalando Tobi a Kasumi y a Akane que también ya estaba sobre la cama

-Son unas nuevas amigas y Tobi tiene que ser un buen chico y dejar que las niñas se queden aquí un rato ¿Ok Tobi?- dijo Kakuzu

-¡Tobi quiere ser un buen chico!- grito Tobi sacudiendo los brazos

-Muy bien entonces hay que dejarlas aquí hasta que despierten- y Kakuzu, Itachi y Tobi salieron de la habitación cerrando con llave esta.

2 horas después…

-¡Sáquenos de aquí!- se escucho un grito proveniente de la habitación de Tobi

-Creo que ya se despertaron…Kakuzu llévalas a mi oficina- ordeno Pein

Kakuzu subió y abrió la puerta

-Niñas Pein quiere hablar con ustedes- dijo Kakuzu muy serio

-¡No! ¡No quiero que me maten!- grito Kasumi

-¡No quiero morir!- grito Akane

A Kakuzu no le dio importancia a los gritos de las chicas y les ato la manos y se dirigieron a la oficina de Pein, este ya se encontraba hay sentado en su gran silla

**Kasumi´s POV**

-Dios que no nos maten…por favor que no nos maten…-rezaba

-Niñas me da curiosidad sus habilidades…las dejare vivir, mientras tanto entrenaran con algún Akatsuki y tendrán que aprender a controlar su poder- Pein estiro sus brazos y nos entrego un par de bultos –Ya son miembros oficiales de Akatsuki, aquí tiene sus capas, bajemos para presentarles a sus compañeros- dijo Pein y nos pusimos nuestras capas y bajamos a la sala

-Líder ¿Puedo sacrificarlas?- pregunto Hidan

-No Hidan ahora ellas son sus nuevas compañeras, por favor preséntense- nos ordeno Pein

-Hola, me llamo Akane tengo 17 años- dijo Pau, ¿Por qué habrá mentido sobre la edad?

-Hola, me llamo Kasumi también tengo 17 años- dije

-Yo me llamo Deidara- dijo el chico rubio

-Yo Kisame- dijo el dueño de la Samehada

- Yo me llamo Hidan- dijo el Jashinista y así uno a uno se fueron presentando

-Hola, ¡Por fin no seré la única chica de la organización!- grito Konan- Me llamo Konan

-¡Hola! ¡Tobi es un buen chico!- grito Tobi y Pau y yo nos lanzamos a abrazarlo…se veía muy tierno gritando _Tobi es un buen chico_

-¿Kasumi-chan y Akane-chan son amigas de Tobi?- pregunto el buen chico

-Si Tobi desde ahora somos tus amigas- conteste

-¡Wiiiii! ¡Tobi tiene nuevas amigas!- grito Tobi, el era gracioso pero me daba miedo por ser Madara Uchiha, ¿Cómo alguien tan malo como Madara podía actuar como alguien tan inocente como Tobi? Definitivamente ganaría un Oscar por tal actuación.

-¿Quieren ver la tele?- pregunto Kisame, todos asentimos y todos nos acomodamos en la sala

Yo me senté con Pau y Tobi en el suelo y Kisame encendió la TV

-¡Miren el final de temporada de _Esposas Ninjas Desesperadas_!_- _anuncio Kisame, por alguna razón se me hacía muy conocido ese título.

Todos nos quedamos viendo el programa, la verdad no entendí ni madres y creo que Pau tampoco, a Tobi no le importo mucho y empezó a jugar con el cabello de Pau…mala idea

-Tobi deja mi cabello- dijo Pau muy seriamente

-¿Por qué el cabello de Akane-chan es rojo?- pregunto Tobi

-¡PORQUE SI!- grito Pau, Tobi acabo con su paciencia y el buen chico empezó a llorar

-¡BUUAAA! Akane-chan no quiere a Tobi- dijo Tobi llorando

-¿Era tan necesario gritarle?- le pregunte a Pau- Ven Tobi yo te quiero- le dije para que dejara de llorar y se tiro sobre mi

-Kasumi-chan si quiere a Tobi- dijo

-Creo que Tobi debería pedirle una disculpa a Akane-chan por jalar su cabello- le sugerí

-OK- Tobi miro a Pau- ¿Akane-chan perdona a Tobi por jalar su cabello?- pregunto

-Si Tobi te perdono- dijo Pau y Tobi se abalanzo sobre ella

Y así la noche continuo, viendo programas extraños en la TV, Hidan peleándose con Deidara por el control, hasta que llego la hora de dormir.

-Kakuzu ¿Donde vamos a dormir?- le pregunte

-Cierto se me olvido- dijo- Creo que dormirán con Tobi, les daré unas bolsas de dormir-

Kakuzu nos entrego unas bolsas de dormir una roja y una azul, nos dirigimos al cuarto de Tobi y las colocamos en el suelo.

-Oye no me quiero dormir con esta ropa… - me dijo Pau

-Cierto, no creo que sea muy cómoda para dormir, vamos con Konan a ver si nos presta una pijama o algo- dije y nos dirigimos a su cuarto, tocamos la puerta y Pein nos abrió, ¿Acaso duermen en el mismo cuarto?

-Lo siento líder, queríamos pedirle algo a Konan- dije

- OK- dijo Pein y apareció Konan

-¿Qué paso?- nos pregunto Konan

-¿Oye no tiene una pijama que nos puedas prestar?- pregunto Pau

-Claro, esperen- dijo y se metió de nuevo al cuarto, luego salió y nos entrego las prendas

-Tengan, creo que si les quedan- dijo

-Arigato- dijimos Pau y yo-¿Oye donde está el baño?- pregunte

-Es la última puerta de la izquierda- y dicho esto nos retiramos

Tocamos la puerta del baño y salió Itachi con una toalla que le cubría de la cintura hasta sus rodillas, tenía el pelo mojado y unas pequeñas gotas de agua recorrían su bien formado torso, nos pusimos rojas como jitomates o como la luz de un semáforo, sentí algo en mi nariz la toque, era sangre…Itachi se veía tan bien, voltee a ver a Pau y estaba tirada en el suelo, le ocurrió lo mismo que Hinata al ver a Naruto.

-¿Akane está bien?- pregunto Itachi preocupado y un poco sonrojado por la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba.

-Si Si- conteste, levante a Pau y ella reacciono, pero Itachi ya se había retirado

-Lo viste….se veía taaaan bien…- dijo Pau

-Si golosa, ahora hay que cambiarnos- le dije

Nos pusimos la pijama que nos dio Konan y estaba un tanto provocativa, Pau se puso el de color verde, era un pequeño short, muy pequeño con la blusa con mangas largas y el mío blanco, la blusa con tirantes y un escote algo abierto para ser pijama pero pantalón largo.

-Pau no puedo creer que Konan use esto ¡se ve todo!- me queje mientras trataba de subirme más la blusa pero no funciono

-Mira lo que me toco ¡se me ve todo el trasero!- se quejo Pau

Nos resignamos y entramos al cuarto de Tobi, el buen chico tenía una pijama con paletitas rojas se veía más tierno, pero no se me hizo tierno cuando se nos quedo viendo demasiado tiempo…

Nos metimos en las bolsas de dormir y nos dispusimos a dormir.

Teníamos nuevos… ¿Amigos? ¿Compadres? ¿Compañeros? Quien sabe…

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Termine! ¡Sí! ¡Pau espero que te haya gustado tu pijama!

¿Qué opinan? Dejen Reviews

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

_-¡NIÑAS!- grito Pein_

_-Creo que descubrió lo que hicimos con las capas…- deduje_


	5. Entrenando

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo…disfrútenlo

**Disclaimer: Naruto **NO es mío…no será mío…que triste

**Advertencias: groserías**

** . **

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Vida**

**Capítulo 5**

**Entrenando**

Nos resignamos y entramos al cuarto de Tobi, el buen chico tenía una pijama con paletitas rojas se veía más tierno, pero no se me hizo tierno cuando se nos quedo viendo demasiado tiempo…

Nos metimos en las bolsas de dormir y nos dispusimos a dormir.

Teníamos nuevos… ¿Amigos? ¿Compadres? ¿Compañeros? Quien sabe…

A la mañana siguiente Tobi nos despertó con su griterío…

-¡Kasumi-chan! ¡Akane-chan! ¡Despierten!- grito Tobi sacudiéndonos

-Tobi no estés chingando…-dije

-Tobi déjanos dormir…-dijo Pau

-Pero es la hora del desayuno y si tardamos Líder-sama se enoja- dijo Tobi

Pau se levanto con mucho esfuerzo y me empezó a sacudir

-No me estén chingando…QUIERO DORMIR- dije muy enojada

-Vamos floja, no quieres que Pein se enoje- dijo Pau

-ME VALE MADRES…-conteste pero empecé a sentir un peculiar hormigueo en el estomago…tenía hambre, me levante con toda la voluntad con la que contaba, bajamos las escaleras junto con Tobi, pero se nos había olvidados un detalle muy importante…traíamos puesta nuestra sexy pijama.

-Qué bonita pijama mocosas - dijo Hidan con una sonrisa maliciosa, nos sonrojamos y tratamos de cubrir las partes que se notaban más…

"_¡Porque rayos no me acorde de la puta pijama_!" Pensé, nos resignamos y Konan nos acerco dos sillas, nos sentamos y desayunamos Hot Cakes (**N/A: **sip Akatsuki ama los Hot Cakes)

Fue uno de los desayunos más incómodos del mundo, nadie decía nada, bueno excepto Tobi que estaba peleando con Deidara y además Hidan no me quitaba los ojos de encima y estaba roja como un tomate, Kakuzu noto esto y le pego en la cabeza a Hidan.

-¿¡Ahora a ti que te pasa!?- grito Hidan sobándose la cabeza

-Deja de acosar a la niña- contesto Kakuzu

-Déjame, yo hago lo que quiero…además no está nada mal la niña- dijo Hidan volteándome a ver

-¡TENGO MONOS EN LA CARA O QUE!- le grite

-Cálmate- me dijo Pau

Me calme y seguí comiendo, en cuanto acabe me levante y lleve el plato a la cocina y antes de subir las escaleras mire a Hidan con odio y subí corriendo las escaleras, Pau termino de desayunar y subió al cuarto.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Pau

-Si, Hidan es un idiota- conteste

-No le hagas caso- dijo

-Hay que cambiarnos- le sugerí

Fuimos al baño nos cambiamos, nos colocamos nuestros respectivos collares y nuestras capas.

-Nos vemos gordas con estas capas- dijo Pau mientras se observaba en el espejo

-Sip, pinches capas- dije, pero de repente el Señor me ilumino-¡tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si las transformamos?...digo ¿Es necesario que sean capas?- dije, inmediatamente fuimos con Konan.

-¿Konan tienes aguja e hilos?- pregunte

-Sí, ¿para que los quieren?- pregunto

-Para…..-le susurre mi gran idea

-Bueno supongo que si se puede…no creo que Pein se enoje- dijo y me entrego una cajita con hilos y demás.

-Arigato- contestamos y nos dirigimos al cuarto cuando entramos Kakuzu estaba adentro junto con Kisame y una litera.

-Ya tiene cama- dijo Kisame-Fue muy difícil hacer que Kakuzu la comprara así que aprovéchenla

-¡Arigato!- gritamos Pau y yo muy felices

-¿Tobi seguirá durmiendo aquí?- pregunte al ver una tercera cama

-Sí, pero no se preocupen Tobi es muy inocente- dijo Kisame

"Inocente…claro Madara Uchiha inocente" pensé

Kakuzu y Kisame salieron del cuarto y Pau y yo nos dispusimos a ejecutar nuestro malvado plan, después de unas cuantas horas y pinchazos terminamos nuestra malvada creación, lo dejamos sobre las camas y bajamos.

-Kasumi, Akane vengan aquí- ordeno Pein que se encontraba sentado en su sofá, nos dirigimos hacia donde él estaba

-Hoy empezaran su entrenamiento con dos Akatsuki- dicho esto se levanto y tomo una cajita negra -En esta cajita hay papeles con los nombres de cada miembro saquen dos- ordeno, la primera en sacar los papelitos fue Pau, metió su mano y saco dos papelitos los desdoblo y leyó los nombres que se encontraba escritos en estos.

-Itachi- dijo leyendo un papelito- y Sasori

Llego el momento y saque los papelitos…

-Kisame y….- dije mientras desdoblaba el papelito- Hidan ¿No puedo sacar otro?

-No, salgan y esperen ahí… ¿Oigan y sus capas?-pregunto pero no le contestamos y salimos corriendo de la cueva y esperamos hasta que unos minutos después aparecieron nuestros respectivos _maestros._

-No quiero estar con Hidan- me queje

-No te preocupes, también va estar Kisame- dijo Pau para consolarme

-Akane vámonos- dijo Itachi que caminaba junto con Sasori, Pau los siguió

-¡Diviértete con Itachi!- grite antes de que se alejaran mas

-¡CALLATE!- me grito Pau

-Vámonos, hay un lago cerca de aquí- dijo Kisame que empezó a caminar en dirección contraria donde se había ido Pau, caminamos un rato y por fin llegamos al dichoso lago.

-¿Y qué me van a enseñar?- pregunte

-Bueno niña…yo te puedo enseñar muchas cosas- dijo Hidan con un tono malicioso

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME ENSEÑES NADA!- le grite y corrí a ocultarme detrás de Kisame

-Hidan no molestes a la niña- dijo Kisame- ¿Sabes controlar el chakra?- me pregunto dándose la vuelta para verme

-No- conteste

-¿Entonces como te protegiste de Sasori con ese escudo?- pregunto

-Creo que fue algo involuntario…no sé como lo hice- conteste

-OK, te voy a atacar con mi Samehada… ¿lista?- me pregunto y asentí con la cabeza, Kisame levanto su espada y la dirigió hacia a mí y antes de tocarme se congelo.

-Cuando estás en peligro ese escudo aparece…- dedujo - Como cuando peleaste con Sasori, al acariciarte la mejilla no sentiste peligro y bajaste la guardia y por eso pudo golpearte-

- Si, supongo que sí- dije recordando la pelea con Sasori

-Vamos intentar otra cosa…Hidan puedes hacerle lo que quieras a Kasumi- dijo Kisame- Los dejare solos para que se diviertan- sentencio Kisame y se alejo de ahí

-¡MALDITO KISAME NO ME DEJES AQUÍ!- grite desesperada

-Vamos niña- dijo Hidan acercándose a mí, empecé a correr pero Hidan era más rápido y me alcanzo, no había hacia donde correr, lo mire a los ojos y ya no tenía esa mirada maliciosa del desayuno, esa mirada era diferente, me sonroje y me tomo del rostro, se estaba acercando a mi hasta que su boca se congelo, de repente Kisame apareció.

-Al parecer tenía razón- dijo

-¡RAZON EN QUE! ¡ME ABANDONASTE CON ESTE PEDOFILO!- grite

-Te sentiste en peligro cuando Hidan estaba a punto de besarte…ese escudo no solo funciona para detener ataques, sino te protege de todo a lo que le tienes miedo- dijo Kisame

-Maldita mocosa- dijo Hidan que se había librado del hielo de su boca

-Maldito tu- dije

-Ahora voy a ensenarte a dirigir tu chakra a la planta de los pies para poder caminar sobre el agua y subir arboles sin necesidad de ocupar las manos- dijo

-Mocosa concéntrate y trata de llevar el chakra a tus pies- dijo Hidan

-¿Pero cómo se siente cuando tus pies tienen chakra?- pregunte

-Al principio sentirás un hormigueo pero luego ya no se siente nada- me contesto Kisame

-OK- dije, me concentre, me concentre y…

-Creo que ya- dije

-Ahora trata de caminar sobre el agua- me dijo Kisame, asentí y me acerque al la orilla del lago, coloque un pie y luego el otro y…

-Congelaste el agua niña- dijo Hidan, mire mis pies y era cierto, no me sostenía por el chakra, me sostenía gracias al hielo

-Pensé que ya habías concentrado tu chakra- me regaño Kisame

-¡Pero lo hice!- conteste

-Camina- me ordeno Kisame, obedecí y di un paso y debajo de mi zapato apareció una capa de hielo, empecé a correr y en donde pisaba aparecía hielo.

-Tal vez no seas muy buena controlando el chakra, pero por lo menos no te vas a ahogar- dijo

-Ahora intenta subir un árbol- dijo, asentí y salí del lago, me acerque a un árbol y concentre mi chakra, di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, tome impulso y corrí hacia el árbol, solo di dos pasos y caí, bueno no exactamente porque no toque el suelo y el pasto se había congelado.

-Sigue intentando- me ordeno, me preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a Pau…

**Akane's POV**

Después de un buen rato caminando llegamos a un lugar, que en lo personal parecía sacado de un cuento pues había una gran cascada, alrededor de la cascada había arboles y todo tipo de bellas flores con diferentes colores, se escuchaba el lindo trinar de los pájaros y se podía ver uno que otro conejito saltando por ahí, pero ese lugar se me hacia algo conocido… ¡Esa era la cascada de donde nos habíamos lanzado! Sentí algo de escalofríos al recordar a los tipos, pero ya no habría por qué preocuparme, si ellos aparecían esta vez no estaba sola.

-Vamos a practicar el control de chakra, trata de caminar sobre el agua- dijo Itachi – Dirige el chakra a la planta de tus pies.

Obedecí, me concentre… cuando sentí que estaba lista me dirigí al agua, apoye mis dos pies y…

-¡Lo logre!- grite, empecé a correr y saltar, pero perdí la concentración y caí empapándome

-Lo único que te falta es practica… inténtalo de nuevo- ordeno

Salí del agua y volví a repetir el proceso esta vez me concentre mas y me mantuve más tiempo sobre el agua.

-Muy bien, al parecer para ti no es problema el control de chakra…ahora intenta subir ese árbol- dijo Itachi señalando un árbol gigantesco

-¿No es un poco peligroso? ¿Si me caigo?- pregunte con miedo

-No te preocupes, voy a estar aquí para atraparte- dijo Itachi, me sonroje un poco me dirigí hacia el árbol asignado y concentre mi chakra tome impulso y empecé a subir…

2 pasos….

6 pasos….

10 pasos….

15 pasos….

Estaba a punto de llegar a la copa del árbol cuando deje de sentir chakra en mis pies…trate de tomarme del árbol con las manos, no lo logre y caí algunas ramas me dieron en los brazos hasta que sentí unos brazos rodeándome, me aferre a esa persona y cerré los ojos.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos, ya estás segura- me ordeno una voz, era Itachi, abrí los ojos y estaba en sus brazos aferrada a su capa, lo solté rápidamente al notar la cercanía y me bajo

-Creo que debiste escoger un árbol más chico Itachi- dijo Sasori, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra hasta ese momento

-Creo que tienes razón, inténtalo con ese- dijo señalando un árbol más pequeño que el anterior, suspire y volví a repetir el proceso…

**Fin Akane's POV**

Después de una larga tarde de entrenamiento regresamos a la cueva, en la entrada se encontraban Pau, Itachi y Sasori.

-¿Cómo les fue?- pregunto Kisame

-Bien ¿Y a ustedes?- pregunto Sasori al ver que Hidan tenía un ojo morado y medio brazo congelado

-No preguntes Pinocho- contesto Hidan que estaba muy enojado dirigió su mano a la perilla dispuesto a abrir la puerta de la casa cuando se escucho un grito…

-¡NIÑAS!- grito Pein

-Creo que descubrió lo que hicimos con las capas…- deduje

Todos entramos y Pein se encontraba en la sala con lo que alguna vez fueron nuestras capas de Akatsuki

-¿Me podrían explicar que le paso a sus capas?- pregunto Pein seriamente

-Es que… no… nos gustaba… como nos veíamos… con las… capas- conteste con miedo

-¿Y era tan necesario convertirlas en **cubrecamas**?- pregunto Pein

-Supusimos que Kakuzu no se dignaría en comprarnos unos cubrecamas por lo que decidimos transformarlas- contesto Pau

-No importa Pein, también se ven lindas en forma de cubrecamas- dijo Konan que había llegado a salvarnos

-De acuerdo, pasare por alto esta situación- dijo Pein y se retiro junto con Konan tomados de la mano

-¡Qué bueno que Konan vino a salvarnos!-exclame

-Pein si da miedo…- dijo Pau, tomamos nuestros nuevos cubrecamas y subimos, queríamos bañarnos pues estábamos todas sudadas.

(**N/A: **en esta parte comienza la narración en tercera persona…)

-Creo que deberíamos ir con Pein para dar el reporte sobre las niñas- sugirió Sasori

-Sí, vamos- contesto Itachi

Los cuatro Akatsuki subieron a la oficina de Pein…tocaron la puerta

-Pasen- ordeno Pein -¿Cómo les fue con las niñas? Su informe primero Itachi- dijo señalando al Uchiha y a Sasori, los dos dieron un paso al frente, Itachi comenzó a hablar

-Nosotros entrenamos a Akane…es buena controlando el chakra- dijo

-En sus primeros intentos perfectamente pudo caminar sobre el agua y subir un árbol- dijo Sasori

- Eso significa que será buena en los ninjutsus… ¿Cómo les fue con Kasumi?- pregunto ahora dirigiéndose a Hidan y Kisame

-Le cuesta trabajo dominar el chakra, con trabajo subió un árbol- contesto Kisame

-¿Qué te ocurrió Hidan?- pregunto Pein al darse cuenta que este venia con el brazo izquierdo congelado y un ojo morado

-¡La puta mocosa me hiso esto!- grito enojado el albino

-¿Tu que le hiciste?- pregunto Pein

-¡Nada! La estúpida al intentar subir un árbol se cayó, la atrape pero sin querer puse mi mano en su trasero y ocurrió esto- contesto Hidan señalando su ojo y su brazo

-Al parecer Kasumi tiene un poder involuntario- dijo Kisame

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto intrigado el líder

-Kasumi tiene la capacidad de protegerse inconscientemente ante un peligro externo, ese peligro puede ser desde un ataque enemigo hasta tratar de protegerse de una situación incómoda como lo que le hiso a Hidan- explico Kisame

-Interesante, seguirán entrenándolas, empiecen por investigar qué tipo de chakra tienen- ordeno Pein – Retírense

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Termine! (grito de victoria)

Esta vez notaran que este capítulo es más largo que los otros…

Tengo una mala noticia y una buena noticia…

Bueno la mala noticia es que se acabaron las vacaciones… (nooooo) por lo que ya no podre actualizar tan seguido como lo estaba haciendo, pero prometo un capitulo por semana.

La buena noticia es… bueno la verdad es que no hay buena noticia…

**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

_El kunai se dirigió rápidamente hacia a mi… sentí una punzada en mi estomago_

_-¡¿Kasumi que paso?!- me pregunto alarmada Pau_

_-Tenemos que para la hemorragia- dijo Itachi_

¡REVIEWS! ¡Si no dejan reviews el Coco se los va a comer!


	6. Eres Sorprendente

¡Hola!

¡PERDON! ¡PERDON! ¡GOMEN! ¡GOMEN! X 1000 por no subir capítulos últimamente… es que estos días he estado muy ocupada…y vienen días más pesados…pero encontré este precioso momento para escribir…

¡ASI QUE DISFRUTEN DEL CAPITULO!

**Disclaimer: **que quede claro…** ¡Naruto** no es mío! ¡Es de **Kishimoto**!

**Advertencias: **groserías

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 6**

**Eres Sorprendente**

-Al parecer Kasumi tiene un poder involuntario- dijo Kisame

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto intrigado el líder

-Kasumi tiene la capacidad de protegerse inconscientemente ante un peligro externo, ese peligro puede ser desde un ataque enemigo hasta tratar de protegerse de una situación incómoda como lo que le hiso a Hidan- explico Kisame

-Interesante, seguirán entrenándolas, empiecen por investigar qué tipo de chakra tienen- ordeno Pein –Retírense

Los Akatsuki se retiraron, bajaron a la sala y se dispusieron a ver la TV, excepto Hidan que le había pedido la secadora a Konan para descongelar su brazo.

-Hola ¿Que hacen?- pregunto Akane

-Nada…viendo la tele ¿Y Kasumi?- pregunto Kisame al notar que la pelirroja estaba sola

-Ella se tarda años en bañarse- contesto, de repente apareció Kakuzu

-¡No puedo pagar más agua!- grito desesperado y subió las escaleras corriendo hasta llegar al baño y empezó a golpear la puerta…

-¡Kasumi no gastes agua! ¡No pienso pagarla si sigues gastándola así!- empezó a gritar desesperadamente, hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió y una nube de vapor se libero

-¡Acaso no me puedo bañar en sana paz!- grito y sin pensarlo dos veces salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación…lo que se le había olvidado a Kasumi es que solamente la cubría una toalla muy corta

-Que bien te ves así mocosa- dijo Hidan que había salido de la habitación de Konan con su brazo ya descongelado –Deberías quedarte así todo el día…- dijo acercándose demasiado y con una sonrisa malvada

-¡ALEJATE DE ELLA O TE HAGO BARBACOA!- grito Akane que había llegado a salvar a su amiga

-¡Inténtalo!- la reto Hidan

-Nada de _inténtalo_…ven conmigo- ordeno Kakuzu amarrando a Hidan con sus hilos arrastrándolo por las escaleras

-¡AVARO DE MIERDA SUELTAME! ¡NO TE SALDRAS CON LA TUYA ESTUPIDA!- grito Hidan

-Arigato- dijo Kasumi

-De nada…ahora vístete e intenta dejar de ser tan exhibicionista- ordeno Pau

-Uuuy perdón Jefa…jaja- dijo Kasumi riendo y entro a su cuarto

-Esa niña…- dijo riendo la pelirroja y bajo, se dirigió a la cocina y tomo una manzana, estaba muy entretenida pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando vio por la ventana a Sasori con la vista perdida

-Creo que iré con Sasori-salió y se dirigió hacia Pinocho…digo Sasori

-Hola- saludo muy sonriente Akane, pero lo único que recibió fue una fría mirada de parte del pelirrojo

-Creo que te agarre de malas… ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la chica con curiosidad al ver que el pelirrojo observaba muy detenidamente a el chico explosivo que se encontraba con Tobi platicando de lo _genial_ que era su _arte_…

-Nada- contesto secamente

-¿Por qué miras tanto a Deidara?- pregunto Akane

-¿¡Porque preguntas eso!? ¿¡Porque lo miraría?!- contesto Sasori sobresaltado por la pregunta de la chica y con un leve sonrojo

-No te tienes que poner a la defensiva…- dijo Pau, empezando a sospechar de Sasori

-No estoy a la defensiva…déjame solo- dijo muy seriamente

-OKOK- contesto y se fue a reunir con Deidara y Tobi

-¿Qué hacen chicos?- pregunto Pau

-¡Quiero que Deidara-sempai juegue con Tobi a las escondidillas!-contesto el buen chico

"_Madara Uchiha…jugando…escondidillas"_ pensó Pau –Yo juego contigo Tobi…vamos por Kasumi a ver si quiere jugar- dijo muy feliz, entraron a la casa y buscaron a Kasumi y se pusieron a jugar hasta que anocheció

-¿No se han cansado de jugar ese estúpido juego?- pregunto Deidara que se encontraba cenando cereal

-SIII- contestaron Pau y Kasumi que habían jugado ya más de 4 horas con Tobi

-Pero Tobi aun no se cansa…- dijo Tobi muy triste

-¡PUES ME VALE UN PUTO COMINO QUE TU NO TE CANSES! ¡ADEMAS TENGO UN CHINGO DE HAMBRE Y NO VOY A SEGUIR JUGANDO ESTE PUTO JUEGO DE MIERDA!- grito Kasumi y tomo un plato y se sirvió cereal y se dispuso a cenar

-Y pensé que el único que podía tener ese vocabulario era Hidan- dijo Kisame

-Así se pone cuando tiene hambre, la hora de la comida y la hora de dormir son sagradas para ella…si no se pone de mal humor- dijo Pau riendo

-Cállate…- dijo muy seriamente Kasumi

-Además no la han visto como se pone cuando está en sus di…- no termino la palabra por que Kasumi le había lanzado su cereal a la cara

-¡NO NECESITAN SABER ESO!- grito

-Pues no me tenías que lanzar el cereal…-contesto muy tranquila la pelirroja mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta

-Dejen de pelear- ordeno Pein

Después de la cena todos los Akatsuki se fueron a dormir.

**. . .**

Al día siguiente los Akatsuki se despertaron excepto las dos novatas…

-¡Kasumi-chan! ¡Akane-chan! ¡DESPIERTEN!- grito Tobi sacudiendo a Kasumi que se encontraba en la cama de abajo, Akane se levanto y bajo de su cama

-Kasumi despierta…-dijo Pau un poco soñolienta

-NO ME ESTEN CHINGANDO- contesto Jime

-Niña te levantas o te levanto- dijo Tobi con una voz más grave…una voz MAL-VA-DA

Kasumi espantada se incorporo rápidamente al identificar la voz de Madara

-¡Si Señor Mada…- y antes de que Kasumi la regara Akane le tapo la boca

-Ahorita bajamos Tobi- dijo Pau que aun le cubría la boca a Jimena, cuando Tobi salió del cuarto Pau soltó a Jime

-¡Casi le dices Madara! ¡Si se entera de que sabemos quién es tal vez nos mate!- dijo Pau regañando a Jime

-Gomen…no lo pensé- contesto –Mejor hay que cambiarnos

Las niñas se cambiaron y bajaron desayunaron y Pein rápidamente les ordeno que salieran a entrenar…

**Kasumi's POV**

Ya afuera con nuestros respectivos maestros…

-Vamos a intentar algo diferente- dijo Itachi – Tú y Kasumi pelearan contra mí y Sasori

-Nos van a ganar…- dije derrotándome yo solita

-Se supone que la pesimista aquí soy yo…vamos si podemos- dijo Pau dándome ánimos

-Tienen 5 minutos para idear una estrategia- dijo Sasori, nos alejamos un poco de ellos y empezamos nuestra estrategia

-Tengo una idea, te pones enfrente de mí y cuando te diga que te agaches te agachas y lanzo fuego y cuando ellos nos ataquen tu nos proteges ¿OK?- dijo Pau

-Me esperaba un plan más complejo pero está bien. Tú eres ataque y yo soy defensa.- conteste

Los 5 minutos se acabaron y nos dirigimos hacia Itachi y Sasori, nos colocamos, Pau detrás de mí y Kisame dio la señal para empezar la batalla.

-Empiecen- grito Kisame

-¡Agáchate!- me ordeno Pau y me agache para que ella lanzara fuego de su boca y rápidamente me incorpore pues Itachi lanzo cuatro shurikens que rápidamente se congelaron antes mis ojos, perdí de vista a Sasori hasta que lo vi alejado de nosotras controlando una marioneta que no había visto…tenía una espada y un aspecto terrorífico y se acerco a nosotras y Pau de nuevo me ordeno que me agachara lo hice y ella lanzo fuego pero la marioneta lo esquivo fácilmente y rápidamente se coloco detrás de Akane, estaba a punto de tocarla con la espada…

-¡Detrás de ti!- grite y Pau rápidamente se agacho y estire mi mano y detuve la espada gracias al hielo, Pau se levanto y quemo la marioneta…

-¿Dónde rayos esta Itachi?- pregunte alterada

-¡Detrás de ti! ¡Voy a atacar!- grito y sentí como el fuego pasaba a un lado de mi cuello

-¡Auch!- grite

-¡¿Por qué no te agachaste?!- me pregunto Pau revisando mi cuello

-¡Porque no me dijiste! No te preocupes no me paso mucho, solo se quemo la cuerda de mi collar- dije sosteniendo el cordón chamuscado- La piedra azul se cayó- dije sin dejar de observar el suelo con la esperanza de encontrarlo entre el pasto.

-¡No importa ahora! ¡Aquí viene Itachi!- grito Pau y rápidamente me coloque enfrente de ella y vi como Itachi sostenía un kunai que lanzaría unos instantes después…

El kunai se dirigió rápidamente hacia a mi… sentí una punzada en mi estomago

-¡¿Kasumi que paso?!- me pregunto alarmada Pau que me sostenía entre sus brazos, lleve una mano hacia mi estomago y sentí mojado, luego observe mi mano y esta estaba teñida de rojo…

-Tenemos que parar la hemorragia- dijo Itachi acercándose a mi

-¿Qué le paso a su escudo?- pregunto Kisame

-No lo sé- contesto Pau, tenía una cara como en shock, yo solo sentía un inmenso dolor

-¡¿Por qué se la lanzaste tan fuerte?!- grito Pau reclamándole a Itachi

-No sabía que su escudo no lo iba a detener- contesto- Vamos a llevarla a dentro, tenemos que sacarle el kunai con cuidado pues está muy profundo- dijo Itachi cargándome

-¡AAUUCH!- grite y las lagrimas de dolor empezaron a bañar mi rostro, entramos rápidamente a la casa y me colocaron sobre el sillón

**Fin Kasumi's POV**

-Perdió el conocimiento - dijo Itachi al ver que Kasumi había dejado de gritar

-¡¿Qué paso?!- preguntaron Konan y Hidan

-Luego les contamos… Konan ayúdame a sacarle el kunai- dijo Itachi

-Si lo sacas la sangre empezara a brotar más rápido- dijo Sasori

-¡Tengo una idea!- grito Konan y rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con un trapo

-Saca el kunai y yo tratare de detener la sangre con esto- dijo la peli azul

-Eso no va a funcionar- contesto Sasori

-¡¿Entonces quieres que saquemos un pinche ninja medico mágicamente?!- grito Hidan

-¡Tengo otra idea! ¿Itachi tu dijiste que era buena para controlar el chakra, no?- dijo Pau y rápidamente coloco sus manos sobre la herida

"_Concentra tu chakra" _pensó Pau tratando de concentrar chakra en las palmas de sus manos y de repente ese chakra verde que caracteriza a los ninjas médico empezó a salir de las manos de Pau deteniendo la sangre…

-Saca el kunai…- ordeno Pau e Itachi lentamente comenzó a retirar el kunai hasta que salió por completo

-Sigue haciendo eso voy por las cosas para suturar su herida- dijo Konan y subió rápidamente a su cuarto

-Eres sorprendente- murmuro Itachi y Pau se sonrojo

-Arigato- contesto sin dejar de hacer su trabajo, Konan llego y rápidamente y suturo la herida

**. . .**

4 horas después…

-No mames ¿dónde estoy?- dijo Kasumi tratando de levantarse pero no pudo por el dolor

-Estás en tu cuarto- dijo Hidan que se encontraba sentado en el suelo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la chica tocando la venda que le habían colocado

-Según lo que nos conto Kisame, Itachi y Sasori el collar de la piedra azul esta cargado de un chakra especial que te protege…o algo así- dijo Hidan entregándole la piedra- cuando Akane quemo por accidente tu cordón la piedra se cayó perdiendo el contacto contigo y dejándote desprotegida…Akane te salvo…mañana te contaran los detalles

-Así que eso paso… y ¿cómo es que estoy en pijama?- pregunto alarmada

-No te preocupes, no te toque Konan te coloco la venda y Akane te vistió- dijo Hidan

-Menos mal…- suspiro aliviada

-¿Tan mal te caigo?- pregunto el oji violeta

-No es eso…- contesto- quiero dormir un poco mas

-T e dejo sola- dijo Hidan y se incorporo- Buenas noches mocosa- y salió del cuarto

-Pau eres sorprendente- murmuro la chica antes de caer dormida

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y aquí termina este capítulo…

Espero que haya sido de su agrado…

Sino…

¡Ya se jodieron porque lo leyeron todo!

_**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

_-Soy una inútil…dependo de esto- dijo sosteniendo su collar_

_-No es cierto, si entrenas todo mejorara- dije tratando de levantarle los ánimos_

_-¿No te preocupa que está pasando en nuestro mundo?- pregunto_

_-No…-_

Dejen reviews aunque sean cortitos…pues es muy lindo cuando ves que a la gente le gusta las locuras que escribes… o no les gusta… ¡o te dan consejos para mejorar!


	7. Jugando

Hello Hello…I don't know why you say Goodbye I say Hello!

¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien…

Perdón por no haber actualizado antes… es que estaba en mis exámenes finales y pues ¡TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR!

Y además también hice el examen único para la preparatoria y también tenía que estudiar porque ese pinche examen ¡esta CABRON!…pero el sufrimiento ya paso

**Disclaimer: **Ayer amenacé a **Kishimoto **para que me vendiera los derechos de **Naruto**…pero llamo a **Orochimaru** y salí corriendo antes que me violara ese maldito pedófilo.

**Advertencias: **las típicas y muy necesarias groserías

Zetsu blanco **Zetsu negro**

Bueno…ya no los aburriré…así que…

COMENZEMOS

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 7**

**Jugando**

4 horas después…

-No mames ¿dónde estoy?- dijo Kasumi tratando de levantarse pero no pudo por el dolor

-Estás en tu cuarto- dijo Hidan que se encontraba sentado en el suelo

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto la chica tocando la venda que le habían colocado

-Según lo que nos conto Kisame, Itachi y Sasori el collar de la piedra azul está cargado de un chakra especial que te protege…o algo así- dijo Hidan entregándole la piedra- cuando Akane quemo por accidente tu cordón la piedra se cayó perdiendo el contacto contigo y dejándote desprotegida…Akane te salvo…mañana te contaran los detalles

-Así que eso paso… y ¿cómo es que estoy en pijama?- pregunto alarmada

-No te preocupes, no te toque Konan te coloco la venda y Akane te vistió- dijo Hidan

-Menos mal…- suspiro aliviada

-¿Tan mal te caigo?- pregunto el oji violeta

-No es eso…- contesto- quiero dormir un poco mas

-T e dejo sola- dijo Hidan y se incorporo- Buenas noches mocosa- y salió del cuarto

-Pau eres sorprendente- murmuro la chica antes de caer dormida

A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Akane que rápidamente bajo de la litera para ver como se encontraba Kasumi del incidente de ayer.

-¿Dónde está esa niña?- pregunto la pelirroja al no encontrar a su amiga dormitando como siempre, salió rápidamente y bajo a la cocina para preguntarle a Konan si no la había visto.

-No, no la he visto- contesto la chica origami, Akane siguió buscando y preguntando a todos los Akatsuki del posible paradero de Kasumi.

-Lo más probable es que haya escapado de aquí- dijo en un tono burlón Hidan –después de lo que le hizo Itachi ¿Quién no huiría?

-Cállate o te hago barbacoa…- lo amenazo Akane

-Inténtalo- la reto el oji violeta, pero Akane no tenía tiempo de estar peleando con el inmaduro de Hidan.

Subió al segundo piso y cuando paso a lado del baño se escucho el tan conocido sonido de cuando alguien le baja al baño, luego se escucho una llave abrirse y el agua fluir, el agua se dejo de escuchar y la puerta se abrió lentamente…

-¡Jimena!- grito Akane al descubrir que Kasumi se la había pasado todo este tiempo en el baño

-¿Qué?- pregunto la chica al ver como un aurea negra rodeaba a Akane

-¡¿Estabas en el baño todo este tiempo?! ¡Y yo preocupándome!- grito la pelirroja llena de frustración

-Ash, como si el inodoro me fuera a comer… para la próxima te aviso cada vez que valla al baño ¿te parece?- contesto la chica con su típico tono sarcástico

-Jaja que graciosa, mejor bajemos a desayunar- sugirió Akane

-¡Me muero de hambre!- exclamo Kasumi

Bajaron y desayunaron como siempre.

-Debido al incidente de ayer, hoy podrán descansar todos- anunció Pein al terminar el desayuno y se retiro junto con Konan a su habitación. (**N.A:** se la pasan en su cuarto esos dos…)

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto Deidara

-No sé, en las mañanas no hay nada interesante en la tele- contesto Kisame

-¡Juguemos a las escondidillas!- grito Tobi agitando sus brazos

-¡NOOOO!- gritaron Deidara, Kasumi y Akane

-¡Ya se!- grito Deidara con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

"Dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando…" pidió Kasumi en su mente

Deidara corrió hacia la cocina y de uno de los cajones saco el objeto que los haría pasar un buen rato…o por lo menos eso pretendía…

-¡Juguemos botella!- grito el rubio sosteniendo una botella de vidrio - ¿Quién entra?

-Si no hay nada mejor que hacer- contesto Kakuzu

-¡Yo juego!- grito Hidan

-¡Tobi quiere divertirse!

-Ya que- contesto Kisame, y así uno a uno de los Akatsuki aceptaron el juego

-Yo también juego- dijo Akane y se sentó en el piso junto con los demás formando un círculo

-Yo paso…- dijo Kasumi

-¿Qué acaso tienes miedo?- pregunto Deidara con el afán de provocar a Kasumi y lograr que esta terminara jugando

-Sí, no me gustan esos juegos- contesto seriamente y se sentó en el sofá – prefiero ver como se destruyen entre ustedes- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-De acuerdo, tú te lo pierdes- contesto- será Verdad o Reto, la boca de la botella señala a la persona que manda o pregunta y la otra parte quien obedece y responde- dijo Deidara – si escoge verdad deberá contestar con la verdad y si es reto y no lo logra se le pondrá un castigo

-OK- exclamaron todos al unisonó

-Yo girare primero la botella- dijo Deidara y giro la botella…la boca de la botella señalo a Akane y a Sasori la otra parte

"Como me voy a divertir" pensó maliciosa la chica

-Sasori ¿verdad o reto?- pregunto la chica

-Verdad- contesto

-¿Te gusta Deidara?- soltó la pelirroja sin más preámbulos, Deidara solo puso cara de *¿¡WTF!?* Y volteo a ver a su compañero esperando una respuesta.

-Buena esa Akane- dijo Kasumi

Sasori se quedo en shock por la pregunta, sus mejillas alcanzaron una leve tonalidad carmesí, también la mirada lo delataba, miraba al piso sin poder ver a nadie.

-No- contesto el chico sin dejar de mirar el piso

-Contesta mirándola a los ojos- dijo la oji azul que se encontraba cómodamente acostada en el sofá -Si contestas mirando al piso es mentira

Sasori maldijo en sus adentros a la chica de ojos azules y no tuvo más remedio que ver a Akane a los ojos

-N-NO-NO- contesto Sasori pero esta vez de cara a cara y con voz temblorosa

-Te toca girar la botella Sasori- le dijo Deidara al pelirrojo, Sasori tomo la botella y la giro…la boca de la botella señalo a Kisame y la otra parte a Hidan.

-Este juego cada vez me gusta más- rio Kisame al saber que le tocaba mandar - ¿Verdad o reto?

-¡Reto!- grito el inmortal

-Vamos a ver… te reto a… mmm ¡no se me ocurre nada!- grito Kisame al no encontrar un buen reto, lo único en que pensó fue causarle dolor pero recordó que Hidan es un masoquista.

Kasumi al ver a Kisame falto de ideas se acerco a él y le susurro algo.

-¡Ha! ¡Qué buena idea!- exclamo Kisame y la chica se levanto y de nuevo se acostó en el sofá pero ahora con una sonrisa mas malvada que la anterior

-Hidan te reto a… ¡BESAR A KAKUZU!- grito lo ultimo haciendo que Hidan se pusiera mas blanco de lo que ya está.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Ni creas que lo voy a hacer! ¡No soy un maldito gay!- grito Hidan armando una rabieta

-Ni modo tu quisiste jugar ¡Ahora te amuelas!- dijo Kasumi que estaba más que feliz por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-¡Maldita perra! ¡Lo hare pero con la máscara!- el albino a fin de cuentas acepto

-Yo no lo voy a hacer, a menos que me paguen- exigió Kakuzu

-¡Pinche Kakuzu que te cuesta!- grito la peli negra

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido- acepto Kakuzu (**N.A: **como que acepto muy rápido… jeje)

Hidan se acerco a Kakuzu y acerco su rostro cada vez más cerca del suyo, Hidan en su rostro tenía una combinación de coraje y vergüenza, ¡estaba rojo! Y por fin el momento que todos estaban esperando y mas Kasumi llego, el albino a apoyo sus labios contra los de su compañero en un brusco beso que no duro más de tres segundos.

-¡Listo!- grito y rápidamente se fue a su lugar-Me voy a vengar mocosa…

Kasumi no cabía de la felicidad pues ella amaba el KakuHida y ver eso en vivo y en directo ¡era como un sueño hecho realidad!

-Me toca- dijo Hidan y cuando estaba a punto de girar la botella salió una cabeza bicolor con el cabello verde -¿¡No mames que es eso!?- grito Hidan sobresaltado por la "cosa" que salía del suelo

-¡Es Zetsu-san!- grito Tobi

-Hace mucho que no te veíamos por aquí- dijo Kisame

-Tengo información importante **sobre el Shukaku**-dijo Zetsu

**Akane's POV**

En cuanto escuche lo que dijo Zetsu mi respiración se detuvo en seco, el Shukaku, rápidamente entendí que hablaba de Gaara y recordé las consecuencias que con el tiempo, al estar en este mundo, tendríamos que sufrir, además de que estábamos del lado de los villanos y "los malos nunca ganan".

Mire hacia donde estaba Kasumi y la note normal e indiferente pese a la aparición de Zetsu, se levanto del sillón y se acerco hacia donde yo estaba.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar- me dijo y subió las escaleras, me levante sin decir nada y la seguí y antes de entrar a nuestra habitación revise que nadie nos siguiera, entre y puse el seguro.

-¡PUTA MADRE SE VAN A MORIR TODOS!- grito Jime enojada golpeando la pared causando un leve daño en la pared y en su mano.

-Trata de gritarlo- le dije –pero aun podemos salvarlos.

-No, no podemos Pau…estaría mal- dijo cayendo de rodillas al piso

-¿Por qué mal?- dije sin pensarlo, hasta segundos después fue cuando capte

-No podemos impedir la muerte de Sasori, terminaría matando a Sakura…además Naruto no podría con todos- dijo

-Tienes razón, además mucha gente inocente moriría si dejamos que Akatsuki gane-aun que no quería ver la verdad, era cierto, por más buena onda que hayan sido con nosotras ellos siguen siendo los malos, los que siempre pierden y los que matan gente.

-¡Akane-chan! ¡Kasumi-chan!- grito Tobi desde la planta baja

-¡Ya vamos!- grite- Mejor hay que bajar

Salimos del cuarto y bajamos, todos los Akatsuki estaban ahí.

-Zetsu, ellas son las nuevas integrantes, Akane y Kasumi- dijo Pein señalándonos con la mano

-Mucho gusto **No me importa- **dijo

-¿Niñas saben que es el Shukaku?- nos pregunto Pein

-Un bijuu de una cola- contesto Kasumi

-Exacto, Sasori y Deidara capturaran al Shukaku y con la nueva información que nos dio Zetsu se les facilitara- comento Pein

-¿Y no es muy peligroso?- pregunte

-Somos criminales Rango S- dijo Sasori

"Y eres el primero que muere" pensé

-¿Y cuando lo va a capturar?- volví a preguntar

-Pronto- contesto Pein- mientras tanto su día libre se ha terminado- dijo serio-Tu y Kasumi aun deben de entrenar para sernos útiles en un futuro

Y sin más se levanto y se retiro, atrás del Konan nos dedico una sonrisa y siguió al líder.

-Genial adiós día libre- dijo sarcásticamente Deidara

-Akane seguiremos entrenando- dijo Itachi tomándome de la mano dirigiéndome a la salida con Sasori siguiéndonos

-¡Akane-chan parece un jitomate!- grito Tobi, me solté de Itachi y me dirigí hacia él y le plantee un golpe en el estomago y sin decir nada salí corriendo de la cueva.

**Kasumi's POV**

-Pinche Akane suertuda- dije, entonces de repente vi a Hidan enfrente de mí con la botella con la que hace unos momentos jugaban los Akatsuki, señalándome con la base de la botella y a él con la boca de la botella.

-Verdad o Reto- me pregunto sin más ni más

-No me chingues- dije a arrebatándole la botella

-Recuerda que me debes una por el beso de Kakuzu- dijo acercándose a mí, corrí y me escondí detrás de Kisame

-¡No dejes que me viole!- grite

-Ya déjala en paz Hidan y vámonos- dijo Kisame seriamente y salimos a entrenar.

Horas más tarde volvimos a la cueva rendidas por el entrenamiento, bueno Pau estaba más cansada porque la verdad yo no me podía esforzar tanto por mi herida.

Subimos a la habitación nos bañamos y nos preparamos para dormir, no teníamos hambre como para bajar a cenar.

**Akane´s POV**

-Estoy muy cansada- dije sobándome los brazos- pero creo que vamos progresando.

-Solo tu…yo la cague en todo hoy- dijo Kasumi con tono triste

-Soy una inútil…dependo de esto- dijo sosteniendo su collar

-No es cierto, si entrenas todo mejorara- dije tratando de levantarle los ánimos

-¿No te preocupa que está pasando en nuestro mundo?- pregunto súbitamente mientras se recostaba en su cama

-No…- conteste sin mucha importancia

-¿No te gustaría volver?- me pregunto con mucha naturalidad

-No, me siento más útil aquí- dije mientras subía a la litera- este mundo es más sencillo para mí, es como un sueño

-Hasta mañana Pau- dijo Jime sin decirme nada más

-Hasta mañana- dije y caí dormida

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡SI LO TERMINE! No mames la pinche weva me estaba ganando…pero luche y lo logre

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y enserio perdónenme por tardar tanto…

_**Adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**_

_-¿De qué lado estas?- pregunte_

_-No quiero elegir ningún lado- contesto_

¡Motívenme chinga! Si no me deja reviews… ¿cómo chingados quieren que continúe con ganas el fic?


	8. Destino y ¿Amor?

Tienen todo el derecho a odiarme y despreciarme y asesinarme y todos los verbos que terminen en "arme"… bueno no todos…

Sé que me tarde en actualizar…y no saben cómo lo siento pero tengo una buena razón, ¡estaba de vacaciones en California con mis mejores amigas! Y allá no había tiempo para andar escribiendo (ni ganas…)

Pero tengo una buena noticia…. ¡me quede en la Prepa 1! (si alguna persona es de México y va en la Prepa 1 favor de dejar un review)

Pero mejor empecemos con lo importante…la razón por la que están aquí :

**Disclaimer: **me deprime esta parte…porque me recuerda que **Akatsuki **no es mío…es de **¡Kishimoto!**

**Advertencias: **las típicas y muy necesarias groserías cortesía de Hidan y Kasumi

**Aclaraciones:** han pasado ya dos meses en el fic… hagan de cuenta que todo el tiempo que no escribí son esos dos meses…jeje

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 8**

**Destino y ¿Amor?**

-Pinche entrenamiento de mierda- dijo Kasumi mientras Konan le cocía una herida del hombro

-No te quejes fue tu decisión entrenar sin el collar- dijo Kisame que ya estaba arto de escuchar a Kasumi quejarse

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero ustedes se pasaron de ojetes! AAUUCH- grito al sentir la aguja entrar y salir de su piel

-Listo- Konan termino su trabajo y se retiro… a la habitación de Pein…

-Pero vas mejorando- dijo Kisame dándole una palmadita en la espalda

-¡AAUUCH! CUIDADO- se quejo al sentir que Kisame había tocado la herida

-Lo siento, lo siento- retiro rápidamente la mano –Agradece que solo fue un shuriken y no mi Samehada o la guadaña de Hidan

-Por cierto, ¿en dónde está Hidan?- pregunto la peli negra mirando hacia todos lados –últimamente después de los entrenamientos desaparece

De repente una pelirroja apareció de la nada.

-¡Qué bien que ya estás bien!- grito Akane con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, nada normal en ella

-¿Quién dijo que estoy bien?- dijo Kasumi mirando extrañada a su amiga

-Uy perdón, pero se de algo que te hará sentir mejor- sonrió la pelirroja

-¿Chocolate?- pregunto Kasumi con emoción

-No-

-¿Internet?-

-Mejor aun-

-¡Naruto!-

-¡Yaoi!- grito la pelirroja desesperada

-¿Y?- pregunto Kasumi con indiferencia

-¿No te gustaría ver Yaoi?- sonrió Akane

-¿Cómo? Si aquí no hay computadora…- respondió sin dejar de lado su tono indiferente

- No solo te lastimaron el hombro, ¡TAMBIEN TE GOLPERON EN LA CABEZA!- grito la pelirroja dejando escapar unas pequeñas llamaradas de su boca

-¡Cuidado que vas a incendiar la casa-cueva!- grito saltando del sillón

-Mejor hablemos de esto en otra parte- sugirió Akane al ver que su conversación era presenciada por Kisame, salieron de la casa-cueva y se sentaron bajo de la sombra de un gran árbol.

-A Sasori le gusta Deidara- soltó Akane sin más preámbulos

-Dime algo que no sepa-

-No sabemos si es correspondido- la pelirroja empezó a rascarse la barbilla como si estuviera ideando algo – Tenemos que descubrir si a Deidara le gusta Sasori ¡y hacer algo para juntarlos!

-¡Ey, ey! Para tu tren- se levanto rápidamente Kasumi –No podemos hacer eso

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto

-Solo les vamos a desgraciar más la vida- contesto con mucha seriedad, rara en Kasumi

-Silencio- dijo rápidamente Akane

-Sabes que odio tu _"silencio"-_ protesto haciendo _comillas_ con las manos

-No te preocupes tengo una gran idea- dijo mientras se incorporaba –Si hacemos que Deidara se enamore de Sasori, cuando vallan a capturar al Shukaku Deidara no lo dejara pelear solo y…- la pelirroja fue interrumpida

-Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y Chiyo pelearían contra ellos y posiblemente matarían a los dos- interrumpió rápidamente a su amiga – pensé que se te ocurriría algo mejor…te afecta mucho estar con Itachi-

-¡Oye no es mi culpa que este tan guapo!- grito Pau defendiéndose -¿Y tú qué me dices de Hidan?

-Eso es diferente- contesto Jimena cruzándose de brazos

-¿Cómo que _diferente_?- pregunto Pau haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-¿Podemos volver al tema anterior?- Kasumi rápidamente retomo el tema anterior –Aunque pensándolo bien…no es mala idea la tuya…a Konoha le conviene eliminar a dos Akatsuki-

-¡Oye cómo puedes decir eso!- protesto Pau

**Kasumi's POV**

Creo que en estos dos meses a Pau se le olvido rápidamente quienes son los malos en el anime, quienes buscan los bijuus para la destrucción.

-¿De qué lado estas?- pregunte

-No quiero elegir ningún lado- contesto

-Pues muy pronto vamos a tener que decidir- empecé a caminar alejándome de ella –Créeme que también me va a doler mucho cuando busquen al Shukaku y mucho mas la muerte de…-

-¡Pero podemos cambiarlo!- me interrumpió- ¡Por algo estamos aquí!

-Por algo pasan las cosas…- en ese momento Pau me recordó eso que tanto decía, se que Pau está muy feliz en este mundo pero también sé que llegaremos a un punto en donde nos encontremos entre la espada y la pared.

-¡Es nuestro destino!- alzo la voz -¡Tal vez si les enseñamos lo que es el amor cambien de parecer!

-Empiezo a creer que estas enamorada de Itachi- me acerque a ella para tocarle la frente, estaba un poco caliente y con las mejillas rojas– Si no es fiebre entonces es amor-

-¡Yo amo a Itachi Uchiha!- grito de repente

-Bravo Pau, grita más fuerte que no te escucharon en Suna- me acerque a ella y vi como empezaba a tambalearse y de pronto se desmayo.

**Fin Kasumi's POV**

Mientras en la casa-cueva Akatsuki

-Oye, clarito escuche una declaración de amor- dijo Deidara

-No te ilusiones rubia, Pinocho no tiene el valor- dijo burlándose Hidan, el comentario provoco un sonrojo en Sasori y Deidara

-Bueno el que no tiene valor es otro- soltó Deidara

-¿A qué te refieres rubia?- pregunto Hidan mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia la rubia… digo Deidara

-Tú sabes que no tienes valor para decírselo a cierta niñita de hielo- miro fijamente al jashinista

-¿Kasumi? A esa mocosa solo la quiero para una noche- declaro Hidan

-Eres un idiota Hidan- dijo Konan

-Como quieran verme…pero es la verdad- de pronto volteo a ver a Itachi que se encontraba leyendo un libro- además no soy el único que le puso el ojo a una niña-

-No molestes Hidan- declaro Itachi –además no soy como tu (**N.A:** uuuu…golpe bajo)

Las cosas se estaban poniendo feas en la casa…

-Bueno Deidara ¿Qué escuchaste?- le pregunto Kakuzu tratando de calmar un poco el ambiente… lo que no sabía es que todo estaba a punto de empeorar

-Escuche algo como "Yo amo a Itachi Uchiha" o "Solo Itachi Uchiha" o algo así- explico Deidara

-No creo que el puto de Orochimaru se atreva a rondar por aquí- se burlo Hidan a lo que Itachi le regalo una mirada fría e inexpresiva

-Tal vez no quieran saber quien lo grito- declaro Deidara

-Dilo- ordeno el Uchiha

-Creo que fue…..- trago saliva- Kasumi

Y Deidara tenía razón nada bueno resulto de eso…Hidan inmediatamente se lanzo sobre Itachi quien un poco noqueado por la noticia no alcanzo a esquivar a Hidan quien le planto un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

-Y eso que la quieres solo para una noche- comento Itachi con la misma seriedad de siempre, bueno tal vez no con la misma pues esperaba escuchar otro nombre en lugar de ese, el casi no convivía con Kasumi así que le sonaba un tanto ilógico.

-No me provoques Uchiha- lo amenazo- bueno me conformare con Akane

-Ni te le acerques porque sino yo mismo busco la forma de matarte- amenazo al peliblanco, Kakuzu separo a Hidan de Itachi amarrándolo con sus hilos y cubriéndole la boca para que ya no provocará mas al Uchiha

-Tal vez Deidara escucho mal- dijo Konan tratando de calmarlos- Si quieren, en cuanto regresen les preguntare para aclarar todo este asunto

-No hace falta yo mismo le preguntare a Akane- dijo Itachi que se encontraba de nuevo postrado en el sillón

Y así pasaron de ser las 5 de la tarde a las 10 de la noche y las niñas no a parecían…

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Este capítulo me gusto mucho! Y espero que a ustedes también…

Dejen sus reviews ¡y díganme si les gustaría algo de lemmon!

Quiero un review…un review…bueno dos reviews…o tres…o cuatro…

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

_-Ahora si vamos a gozar y esta vez vamos a ser muy malos con ustedes- dijo mientras sacaba un kunai y lo acercaba a mi rostro…no podía hacer nada estaba aterrada solo quería que vinieran a rescatarnos._

¡Dejen su REVIEW!

¡Dejen su REVIEW!

¡Dejen su REVIEW!

¡Dejen su REVIEW!

(Pau espero que te guste el capitulo…porque la verdad me divertí mucho escribiendo "Yo amo a Itachi Uchiha")


	9. Rescate

Ya no les voy a prometer que actualizare rápido…. Pero siempre les pediré perdón por tardarme….

Es que con todo este rollo de la prepa…..NO TENGO TIEMPO además me toco en la tarde y así ¡menos!

Pero JAMAS abandonare este fic…. Lo terminare antes del fin del mundo… (21/12/2012)

**Disclaimer: **se agradece que **Kishimoto** no cobre por utilizar sus personajes en fics…

**Advertencias:** GROSERIAS…. Bueno pero eso ya lo saben…. Violencia y una casi violación…

COMENCEMOS

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Vida**

**Capítulo 9**

**Rescate**

-Y eso que la quieres solo para una noche- comento Itachi con la misma seriedad de siempre, bueno tal vez no con la misma pues esperaba escuchar otro nombre en lugar de ese, el casi no convivía con Kasumi así que le sonaba un tanto ilógico.

-No me provoques Uchiha- lo amenazo- bueno me conformare con Akane

-Ni te le acerques porque sino yo mismo busco la forma de matarte- amenazo al peliblanco, Kakuzu separo a Hidan de Itachi amarrándolo con sus hilos y cubriéndole la boca para que ya no provocará más al Uchiha

-Tal vez Deidara escucho mal- dijo Konan tratando de calmarlos- Si quieren, en cuanto regresen les preguntare para aclarar todo este asunto

-No hace falta yo mismo le preguntare a Akane- dijo Itachi que se encontraba de nuevo postrado en el sillón

Y así pasaron de ser las 5 de la tarde a las 10 de la noche y las niñas no a parecían…

-Saldré a buscarlas- dijo Konan dirigiéndose a la salida

-No, iré yo- la detuvo Itachi tomándola por el hombro

-Voy contigo, uhn- dijo Deidara levantándose del sillón

-Iré yo rubia- apareció Hidan detrás de Deidara

-Quédate Hidan- sugirió Kakuzu –Lo único que harás es enfadar al Uchiha

-Tsk, no te metas viejo avaro- de repente la voz de Hidan cambio drásticamente –Estoy preocupado por Kasumi-

-Vámonos Hidan- dijo Itachi y sin más el Jashinista lo siguió

**Kasumi's POV**

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunte mientras poco a poco abría mis ojos.

No reconocía el lugar y pude notar que mis manos y mis piernas se encontraban atadas con unas cuerdas, trate de incorporarme pero de nada sirvió porque sentí que alguien apoyaba bruscamente su pie sobre mi hombro.

-Quieta- escuche, mire hacia arriba para ver quién era e inmediatamente reconocí ese rostro

-¡Maldito bastardo!- grite, ese idiota que me tenía en el suelo era el mismo idiota de las vez pasada…el que con sus hermanos intento violarme

Intente incorporarme de nuevo y el con facilidad me regreso al suelo, ¡No puede ser! ¡He entrenado tanto tiempo solo para que este idiota me tenga en el suelo! Bueno solo que esta vez no tenía miedo solo sentía el cuerpo algo adormilado.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste maldito?!- grite empezando a sacudirme debajo de su pie

-Estúpida perra… esta vez no te escaparas del castigo- empezó a reírse como un maniaco

Entonces escuche un par de gritos… unos gritos bastante familiares…

-¡PAU!- grite

-¡Suéltala maldito perro desgraciado!- lo insulte y en respuesta recibí una patada en la cara

-Callada- se agacho y me tomo del cabello alzando mi rostro para que lo mirara –La única perra aquí eres tu- soltó mi cabello para tomar fuertemente mi barbilla y atraerme hacia él; el bastardo empezó a besarme torpe y bruscamente, su lengua invadió mi boca dándome un sabor asqueroso no lo soporte y mordí su labio inferior, trato de separarme de él sin mucho éxito, empecé a sentir el sabor tan identificable de la sangre que emanaba de la mordida ¡no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se saliera con la suya! Tomo mi cuello y comenzó a ahorcarme con sus dos manos, no lo soporte y lo solté… dejándole un lindo recuerdo en los labios.

-¡Perra estúpida!- entendí mientras con su mano se cubría la boca de la cual aun salían unos chorritos de sangre, se acerco a mí y me propino una pata en el abdomen, y así siguió.

De momentos escuchaba a Pau gritar y unas carcajadas.

Deje de sentir el abdomen y las piernas, lugares en donde las patadas caían acompañadas de groserías y maldiciones, no grite… lagrimas bañaban mi rostro, no eran lagrimas de dolor… eran lagrimas de coraje, la impotencia que sentía al hallarme sometida por este idiota no tenia nombre.

Las patadas cesaron y pude ver como se acercaba a mí, me tomo de nuevo del rostro.

-Espero que ya te portes bien- me susurro al oído –flojita y cooperando, así disfrutaremos los dos

Me volvió a besar pero esta vez ya no puse resistencia, mi mente estaba en blanco.

Y rápidamente desato mis piernas que se encontraban todas adormiladas y con un tono azulado en ciertas zonas, empezó a acariciarlas con urgencia… quería detenerlo…le hubiera propinado una gran patada en el hocico pero mis piernas no me respondían y en ese instante me rendí.

**Akane's POV**

Ya habían pasado más de 40 minutos desde que escuché la voz de Jimena.

Me encontraba atada hincada a merced de un loco desquiciado que tenía un látigo… en cuanto me desperté lo primero que sentí fue un dolor momentáneo, punzante que cayó sobre mi rostro, mi cuerpo adormilado no tuvo tiempo de moverse.

Ese estúpido me había estado golpeando con ese maldito látigo… Lo intente atacar una vez gritando pero las llamas que salían de mi boca se desvanecieron antes de tocarlo y entonces pude divisar en el cuello de mi raptor el collar de Jime.

No había forma de atacarlo… otro latigazo… esta vez en unas de mis piernas.

Me dolía la cabeza y mi vista era borrosa.

-Yuuto ya debe estar cogiéndose a tu amiguita… pero a ti no te tocara la misma suerte- empezó a reír mientras levantaba el látigo al aire.

-¡Cómo si ese estúpido pudiera tocarla!- grite mirándolo con furia dejando escapar unas cuantas llamas

-Claro que puede…- señalo el collar- Sin su juguetito si puede… ¿en dónde me quede? ¡Claro!

De nuevo empezó a golpearme…

-¡AAAHH!- grite de dolor dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas de mis ojos

-Este es el castigo que te mereces por asesinar a Sora- su voz había cambiado… escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo al ver su mirada

VENGANZA era lo único que quería… mi cuerpo marcado por los latigazos se rindió…

-Itachi…- susurre

**Fin Akane's POV **(Comienza narración en 3° persona)

En la otra habitación se encontraba Kasumi debajo de su secuestrador, Yuuto muy concentrado en morder el cuello de la chica mientras esta trataba de ahogar sus gemidos.

Hasta ahora no había pasado mucho… solo besos y caricias por parte del "hombre" hasta que sus manos empezaron a aventurarse por otros lares, bajo su mano hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de la pelinegra; lo tomo fuertemente apretándolo, Kasumi soltó un pequeño quejido y miro a los ojos a su atacante.

LUJURIA… era lo que podía ver en sus ojos

-Suel… Suéltame- dijo casi en un susurro

-NO…está a punto de comenzar la función- dijo y rápidamente empezó a tratar de quitarle la falda a Kasumi, ella con sus piernas desatadas trato de golpearlo y apenas rozo le rozo la mejilla.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡El sedante está perdiendo su efecto!- grito mientras trataba de alcanzar una tabla de madera que estaba cerca de ellos

-Bueno- dijo alcanzando la tabla –te tendré que violar inconsciente- alzo la tabla listo para golpear a la chica en la cara pero Kasumi rápidamente rodo por el piso alejándose de el.

-¡NO ME PROVOQUES NIÑITA! ¡LA ESTABAMOS PASANDO MUY BIEN!- grito

Kasumi intento incorporarse pero sus piernas débiles a causa de la previa golpiza le fallaron regresándola al suelo y en el instante que toco el piso Yuuto le propino un golpe en la espalda haciendo que escupiera un poco de sangre.

Tomo a la chica de su larga cabellera negra y la dirigió hacia una ventana en donde estampo su rostro convirtiendo el vidrio en añicos.

-Pe…per…don- apenas y se alcanzo la débil voz de la chica –per…do...name…-

-¿¡Ahora si putita!?- levanto el rostro de Kasumi –Mas te vale ahora si portarte bien…porque si no…- Yuuto saco un kunai y lo enterró en el hombro izquierdo de su víctima -¡TE MATO!-

Inmediatamente regreso a Kasumi al suelo esta vez logrando su objetivo de tocar sus pechos…mientras la oji azul bañaba su rostro en lágrimas. Yuuto le desato las manos y así logro quitarle su blusa, bajos sus manos hasta encontrar el broche de la falda que se encontraba a un costado, lo desabrocho y posteriormente le retiro el short sin delicadeza alguna.

-Hi…Hidan- murmuraba Kasumi -¡HIDAN! – comenzó a gritar, Yuuto la beso para que dejara de gritar

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación Akane se encontraba semiinconsciente, su ropa rasgada y su cuerpo marcado, se encontraba desesperada tratando de huir de su captor…pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles, mas de una vez ya había intentado atacarlo, el collar de Jimena era el problema.

"_¡Esa cosa tiene que tener un punto ciego!"_- trato de pensar Akane _-"Solo se protege ante un peligro"_

El captor de Akane se acerco a ella colocando un kunai en la garganta de la chica.

-Quiero que sepas mi nombre…- se acerco para decírselo al oído –mi nombre es…

-Es…tupido- el hombre miro a los ojos a Akane que sostenía el collar que en su momento se encontraba en el cuello de su atacante

-¡¿Pero cómo?!- pregunto

-Muy… sim…ple no sentiste peligro- y al terminar la oración Akane perdió el conocimiento

De repente un grito rompió el momentáneo silencio…

-¡HIDAN SALVAME!- grito Kasumi desesperada tratando de alejar las manos de Yuuto de su sostén.

-Jajaja nadie te va a salvar chiquita- rio

A lo lejos en el bosque los gritos de la chica se alcanzaron a escuchar.

-¡Esa fue Kasumi!- grito Hidan apurando el paso hacia donde provenían los lamentos, Itachi siguió a su compañero, se encontraba muy preocupado por Akane.

Poco tiempo paso cuando divisaron una pequeña cabaña algo vieja y pudieron escuchar como alguien pedía ayuda. Se acercaron y rompieron la puerta como si de una hoja de papel se tratara y lo que Hidan vio ahí hizo que le hirviera la sangre… un tipo encima de Kasumi, la chica ya se encontraba sin sostén, rápidamente cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos.

-¡MALDITO PERRO HIJO DE PUTA!- grito lleno de rabia el peliblanco, alzo su guadaña y corrió hacia Yuuto cortándolo a la mitad… pero su cuerpo se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció un costal.

-¡Itachi, Akane está en la otra habitación!- grito Kasumi que se encontraba en una esquina cubriéndose.

Sin dudarlo Itachi se dirigió hacia la otra habitación tirando prácticamente toda la el cuerpo de Akane en el suelo, la chica se veía en muy mal estado y vio a un hombre tratando de escapar por una compuerta que se encontraba en el piso.

-¡TU!- grito y rápidamente apareció detrás del hombre propinándole un fuerte golpe en la espalda, antes de que tocara la pared Itachi apareció detrás de el esta vez dándole una patada y el hombre termino estampándose contra la pared prácticamente tirándola.

-¡TU!...- se acerco al hombre que prácticamente gateando trato de huir de el -¡ESTAS MUERTO!

Itachi lo levanto del cuello con una sola mano y lo miro a los ojos… -Mangekyō Sharingan-

Mientras tanto Hidan ya había logrado obtener la sangre de Yuuto y ya se encontraba dentro de su ya conocido círculo de Jashin.

-¡MUERE!- grito mientras se atravesaba el corazón con su arma, de la boca de Yuuto la sangre empezó a salir y al final este cayó al suelo.

Kasumi quien seguía dentro de la cabaña y pudo ver salir a Itachi que cargaba a Akane.

-Vámonos- dijo Itachi mientras pasaba a Akane a su hombro ofreciéndole su mano a Kasumi, que por cierto ya llevaba sostén –Tenemos que volver pronto…. Akane se encuentra en muy mal estado

-¡VETE TU CON ELLA! ¡QUE ESPERAS CORRE CHINGA!- grito mientras apartaba la mano del Uchiha

Itachi rápidamente salió de la cabaña y desapareció en el bosque, mientras tanto Hidan volvía a su color natural de piel y entro de nuevo a la cabaña, miro a Kasumi y esta al verlo intento levantarse pero rápidamente regreso al suelo.

-Tonta- rio Hidan mientas se quitaba su capa y se la colocaba a Kasumi, luego la cargo pero la chica noto la sangre que el peli plata tenía en el pecho.

-¡Estas herido!- grito, fingiendo estar preocupada, pues ella ya sabía de la inmortalidad de Hidan

-No es nada…- presumió regalándole una cálida sonrisa

-¿Te encuentras bien mocosa?- pregunto

-Sí, creo…- Kasumi recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Hidan mientras que con su mano trato de detener la pequeña hemorragia que aun tenía el peli plata, a pesar de que sabía muy bien de las capacidades del Akatsuki era inevitable para ella sentirse preocupada.

-Duerme- dijo y Kasumi sin pensarlo más se entrego al sueño… bueno más bien al cansancio y al dolor.

Mucho más adelante se encontraba Itachi que apresuraba cada segundo más su paso.

-¿Do…donde…es…toy?- pregunto Akane con voz queda

-No te esfuerces… estamos a punto de llegar- contesto el Uchiha

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde Itachi ya se encontraba afuera de la casa-cueva.

-¡Hasta que por fin aparecen! Uhn…-se quejo Deidara al reconocer a Itachi pero en cuanto vio a Akane su rostro cambio

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Konan acercándose a el

-Larga historia…- contesto mientras ponía a la chica en el sofá –Está muy mal-

-Tobi tráeme el botiquín- ordeno Konan al buen chico, que rápidamente acato la orden y en menos de un segundo se lo entrego a la chica origami.

-Puedo decir… por las heridas, que estas fueron hechas con un látigo- dijo mientras las limpiaba con un algodón, de repente detuvo su labor y se acerco al marionetista.

-Sasori ¿puedes decirme si esto es veneno?- pregunto dándole el algodón que aparte de tener sangre tenía unas peculiares manchas negras

-Déjame ver…- contesto y analizo por un momento el algodón –Efectivamente es veneno –

-¿Puedes hacer algo para contrarrestarlo?- pregunto Itachi

-¿Un antídoto?...Sí, pero me tomara tiempo- subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación y empezó a crear el antídoto.

De regreso a la sala Itachi se encontraba incado tomando de la mano a Akane que de repente soltaba quejidos.

-Tiene mucha fiebre- dijo Konan mientras le colocaba una toalla fría en la frente.

-Espero que Sasori pue…- las palabras del Uchiha fueron interrumpidas por la peli azul

-Sasori lo lograra- dijo regalándole una sonrisa

De repente en la sala aparecieron Hidan y Kasumi que aun se encontraba dormida en los brazos del Jashinista.

-¿Akane está bien?- pregunto en un tono bastante serio Hidan

-No…- respondió Itachi - pero lo estará-

-¿Y Kasumi está bien?- esta vez pregunto el Uchiha

-Si- respondió –La llevare a su cuarto-

Ya en el cuarto de las chicas Hidan recostó a Kasumi en su cama pero cuando quiso soltarla la chica se aferro a sus hombros.

-No te vayas- susurro

-Mocosa- rio y se recostó junto a la peli negra –Que mal que te guste el Uchiha ese…-

-¿Eehh? ¿Me gus…ta Itachi?- pregunto la chica preguntándose si había escuchado mal.

-¿Tu lo gritaste, no?- pregunto Hidan

-No, fue Pau- de repente Kasumi se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho –Digo, digo Akane-

Hidan ignorando el error que había cometido la chica vio una oportunidad.

-¿Quién te gusta?- pregunto

-Nadie- contesto y un rubor es sus mejillas de repente apareció –bueno…etto… luego te digo, estoy cansada- y así la chica de nuevo cayo dormida.

-Tan cansada estas que ni preguntaste por la pelirroja…- comento Hidan mientras le acariciaba el cabello a la chica.

Mientras tanto en la sala Akane ya había despertado, pero el dolor, a causa del veneno en sus cuerpo hacia que cada movimiento fuera un infierno.

-Sasori apúrate…- pedía Konan en silencio

De repente el mencionado pelirrojo apareció con un frasco que contenía un líquido rosa.

-Esto será suficiente para curarla- le dio el frasco a Konan –No fue muy difícil- presumió

-Ten Akane… te pondrás mejor- le dijo Konan a la chica mientras hacía que se lo tomara, la cara de la chica cambio a verde y….

-¡Voy a vomitar!- grito y rápidamente se levanto del sillón y corrió al baño

Después de 10 minutos y de escuchar unos ruidos no muy agradables Akane salió del baño como nueva.

-¡Arigato Sasori-san!- grito la chica y abrazo al pelirrojo

-No fue nada- le sonrió, después de agradecerle al marionetista se dirigió a la persona que la había rescatado, con las mejillas rojas a más no poder y sin poder verlo a la cara.

-Itachi-san… etto… ¡gracias!-grito y le extendió su mano, Itachi la tomo pero Pau no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo.

-Arigato- susurro mientras unas lágrimas se escapaban

-Yo me retiro- dijo Sasori –Hasta luego Akane-

-¿Hasta luego?- pregunto Pau soltando a Itachi

-Mañana Deidara y yo salimos de misión- respondió –Supongo que ya sabes que esta organización tiene como objetivo la captura de los bijuus, nosotros capturaremos al Shukaku- dicho esto Sasori se retiro dejando a una Akane algo asustada.

-¿Akane estas bien?- pregunto Itachi

-Si- contesto

-Quería hacerte una pregunta… ¿Quién te gusta?- pregunto el Uchiha acercándose a la chica

-¡EEHH!...este… mira…no…se…creo…- el rostro de Akane cambio a un rojo jitomate… luego rojo semáforo hasta que súbitamente grito – ¡KISAME!- y salió corriendo de ahí.

-¿Ki…Kisame?- simplemente Itachi no lo podía creer

Pau subió corriendo y rápidamente entro a su habitación pero lo que allí lo que encontró fue una escena bastante comprometedora… Hidan levantándose de la cama de Jime poniéndose su capa y a su amiga prácticamente en ropa interior.

-¡TU!- grito y le plasmo un golpe en la cara al Jashinista -¡¿ABUSASTE DE KASUMI?!

-¡Que! Espera yo no…- trato de excusarse pero la pelirroja no se lo permitió hasta que por fin Kasumi despertó y los separo explicándole las cosas a su EXPLOSIVA amiga.

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijo Kasumi abrazando a su amiga

-Sí, pero mírate tu aun tienes muchas heridas y tus piernas se ven muy mal- dijo Pau preocupada

-No es nada-

-Tengo que decirte algo… Sasori y Deidara mañana van por el Shukaku- soltó

-¡QUE!-

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y aquí acaba este capítulo ^^ espero que allá sido de su agrado… es el capítulo más largo que he escrito

_**Adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

_-Tú me gustas… y mucho- _

_Al escuchar eso el chico abrió mucho los ojos…simplemente no lo podía creer._

_**¡NO DEJEN DE LEER ESTE FIC! ¡DEJEN UN REVIEW! ¡VAMOS!**_

_**¡Review review review! (^.^)/**_


	10. Pein

Y aquí voy de nuevo a pedir perdón… PERDOOOON!

Sé que me deben odiar por tardarme tanto… pero la prepa y todo ese pedo, y aparte mi flojera XD

Mejor a lo que vinieron aquí (aparte de mentarme la madre…) a leer

También quería informarles que hoy Jueves 22 de Diciembre es mi cumpleaños numero 16 :D

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto** es el dueño de **Naruto**… si fuera yo, habría mucho yaoi

**Advertencias:** GROSERIAS

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Vida**

**Capítulo 10**

**Pein**

**Pein's POV**

Ya han pasado más de dos meses desde que Sasori y Deidara salieron en busca del Shukaku, muy pronto mandare mas Akatsukis en busca de los demás bijuus… me pregunto si las dos novatas podrían buscar alguno por su cuenta.

Lo dudo, apenas y pueden con el entrenamiento, aunque debo admitir que me han sorprendido un poco…

Akane tiene un excelente control del chakra, hasta ahora solo ha aprendido dos jutsus de fuego, no me sorprender ver que el fuego es su fuerte… también tiene características de un ninja medico, podría explotar esa cualidad.

Kasumi pésima para el control de chakra, apenas aprendió a subir un árbol y caminar sobre el agua, ese collar que tiene le da varios beneficios pero se confía… ha practicado tai jutsu y se ha hecho muy fuerte con una buena resistencia física… pero no se le quita lo floja…

-Aahh que voy hacer con esas niñas…- suspiré

-Se han hecho muy fuertes- comento Konan

-Solo recibo informes de su avance, me gustaría verlas en acción-

-¿Deseas verlas pelear de nuevo?- pregunto Konan

-Necesito ver si tienen lo necesario…-

-¿Qué prueba les pondrás ahora?-

-Hay un pequeño pueblo pasando unas montañas ha once kilómetros de aquí…- dije y observe como se dibujaba una expresión de intranquilidad en el rostro de Konan

-Quiero que ellas lo destruyan- dicho esto seguramente Konan confirmo sus miedos –Mándalas llamar, quiero verlas en este instante- y como espere mi amiga solo obedeció

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando ya estaban afuera tocando…

-Pasen y tomen asiento- las dos chicas pasaron

-¿Qué ocurre Pein-sama?- me pregunta la pelirroja

-Al ser miembros de Akatsuki deben de obedecerme como líder que soy-

-Díganos algo que no sepamos- dijo de repente Kasumi con su típico tonito arrogante

-En su entrenamiento han avanzado considerablemente, pero aun no es suficiente, necesito que eliminen los sentimientos-

-¿Eliminarlos?- pregunto Akane

-Como ninjas los sentimientos solo estorban a la hora de cumplir misiones y ustedes se deja llevar mucho por ellos-

-¿Y que planea? ¿Hacernos sufrir para quedar traumadas de por vida?- y Kasumi no se callaba, definitivamente lo saco de Hidan, saque un mapa y se los mostré señalando un lugar con mi dedo índice.

-Quiero que destruyan el pueblo que se encuentra allí- y el color se fue de la cara de las chicas

-¡¿COMO?!- gritaron al mismo tiempo

-Llegar al pueblo les tomara diez días a pie y ya estando ahí asesinaran a todos, sin importar su edad, niños o ancianos y quemaran el pueblo- sentencie

-¡HIJO KFHHUFJSDJ!- Kasumi empezó a gritar y Akane le tapo la boca

-Lo haremos, con permiso- dijo Akane y salió con Kasumi que aun le tapaba la boca

-Y me encargare de que lo hagan…-

**Fin Pein's POV**

-¡AAA¡ ¡MALDITO PERRO DESGRACIADO!- gritaba Kasumi en su habitación

-Ya cálmate-

-¿¡COMO CHINGADOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!-

-Alterándote tampoco harás mucho…- dijo la pelirroja – Créeme que la idea de masacrar gente inocente tampoco me agrada

-Si no lo hacemos seguramente Pein nos matara- concluyo Kasumi

-Seguramente, entonces no nos queda de otra- se acerco a Kasumi colocando una mano sobre su hombro –No tenemos salida

-Si vamos a matar mejor que sea rápido- y la chica ojiazul salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, bajo a la sala y encontró a todos los Akatsukis (excepto Sasori, Deidara y Zetsu).

-Llama a Akane dile que baje- ordeno Pein a Kasumi

-Ya estoy aquí- apareció rápidamente Akane detrás de Kasumi

-Hoy partirán para el pueblo, tienen dos horas- dicho esto las chicas regresaron rápidamente a su habitación

-¿Qué tengo que llevar?- se pregunto Kasumi

-Supongo un mapa, una brújula, kunais y shurikens…- de repente a la habitación entraron Hidan e Itachi.

-No necesitaran mapas- dijo Itachi mientras se recargaba en la pared

-El puto líder quiere que las llevemos, como si no pudieran llegar solas- comento Hidan- El llegara después de nosotros para ver la masacre

-¿Akane estas bien con esto?- pregunto el Uchiha al notarla algo ida.

-Claro, voy a matar a un motón de inocentes- dijo en tono sarcástico muy raro en ella

-¿Y tu mocosa?- esta vez fue Hidan quien le pregunto a Kasumi

-Súper bien…-

-Las esperamos abajo- dijo Itachi –A si, y Pein quiere que usen esto, permanentemente…- el pelinegro les lanzo dos bultos negros que eran nada más y nada menos que dos capas de la organización, se las pusieron.

-Yo la quería mas entallada- decía Kasumi mientras se miraba en el espejo

-Luego quieres que Hidan no te acose…-

-Nunca dije eso- y seguía viéndose en el espejo

-¿Ósea que si te gusta?- pregunto la pelirroja tratando de tomar con la guardia baja a su amiga

-¿Y cómo te va con Itachi?- pregunto rápidamente

-Etto… bueno el y yo… ¡Oye!- Kasumi aprovecho para escapar

Antes de irse prepararon algunas provisiones y comieron.

-Ya nos vamos…- dijo Itachi muy serio

-No quiero que se retrasen, nos veremos ahí en diez días- ordeno Pein

-De acuerdo- salieron

-Tenemos diez días para prepararnos mentalmente- dijo Akane a Kasumi casi en un susurro

-Nada te prepara para esto…-

-Cierto-

-Vámonos- ordeno y Itachi y todos saltaron hacia los arboles

Ya habían pasado un mes y medio desde que Sasori y Deidara habían salido en busca del Shukaku, el ambiente estaba algo tenso entre ellos.

Algo había ocurrido entre ellos hace unos días…

**FLASH BACK**

Los artistas se habían detenido a descansar en un pueblo, se instalaron en una posada que les cobro barato por su estancia, salieron a buscar información… y según Deidara el mejor lugar para obtener información es en los bares… (**N.A. **Yo creo que tiene razón XD)

Así que fueron al bar cercano, se sentaron en la barra, Deidara era el único que tomo ya que Sasori por su cuerpo de madera no podía.

Las cosas iban muy mal, Deidara se había puesto hasta la madre en alcohol, ya dos que tres tipos se habían querido propasar con el… pensando que era mujer, si no hubiera estado el marionetista allí segurito lo violan.

-Deidara ya vámonos, estás borracho…- dijo Sasori mientras jalaba a Deidara fuera del bar

-¡Sholo una copita mash!- gritaba el chico explosivo

Sasori con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación arrastro a con sus hilos de chakra a Deidara hasta la posada.

-¡Shashori esh maloooo!- gritaba Deidara

-Ya calmate Deidara-

-¿Danna ushted me quiere?-

-Etto…- la pregunta lo había tomado distraído, Deidara tomo una postura seria, tomo a Sasori de los hombros y lo miro directamente a los ojos…

-Tú me gushtash… y mucho-

Al escuchar eso el chico abrió mucho los ojos… simplemente no lo podía creer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya pa' el próximo capítulo hay lemon ;)

¡Como es mi cumpleaños me encantaría ver varios reviews… enserio!

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO

**P.D.** síganme en Twitter JimeRuna para que me puedan reclamar cuando me tarde en escribir y chequen mi fic **¿Amor o Inversión? **(sé que les gustara)


	11. Sexo

La culpa me invade… por no haber actualizado antes…

Bueno ya aquí está ¡mi primer lemmon! Aahh que cosas tan pervertidas surcan mi mente.

Espero que lo disfruten.

Y también de mal educada no les agradecí por haberme felicitado en mi cumpleaños… GOMENASAI… ¡Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece, solo el fic y las cosas pervertidas que escriba.

**Advertencias:** Lemmon ¡advertidos están!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 11**

**Sexo**

**FLASH BACK**

Los artistas se habían detenido a descansar en un pueblo, se instalaron en una posada que les cobro barato por su estancia, salieron a buscar información… y según Deidara el mejor lugar para obtener información es en los bares… (**N.A. **Yo creo que tiene razón XD)

Así que fueron al bar cercano, se sentaron en la barra, Deidara era el único que tomo ya que Sasori por su cuerpo de madera no podía.

Las cosas iban muy mal, Deidara se había puesto hasta la madre en alcohol, ya dos que tres tipos se habían querido propasar con el… pensando que era mujer, si no hubiera estado el marionetista allí segurito lo violan.

-Deidara ya vámonos, estás borracho…- dijo Sasori mientras jalaba a Deidara fuera del bar

-¡Sholo una copita mash!- gritaba el chico explosivo

Sasori con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación arrastro a con sus hilos de chakra a Deidara hasta la posada.

-¡Shashori esh maloooo!- gritaba Deidara

-Ya calmate Deidara-

-¿Danna ushted me quiere?-

-Etto…- la pregunta lo había tomado distraído, Deidara tomo una postura seria, tomo a Sasori de los hombros y lo miro directamente a los ojos…

-Tú me gushtash… y mucho-

Al escuchar eso el chico abrió mucho los ojos… simplemente no lo podía creer.

Deidara empezó a acercarse a su maestro con una mirada que detonaba lujuria.

-Deidara quédate donde estas- ordeno el pelirrojo serio temiendo lo que podría hacer el chico,  
>el rubio se detuvo y cayo de sentón.<p>

-Tengo mucho calor Danna- decía mientras torpemente empezó a desabrocharse la capa

Sasori camino unos pasos más hacia atrás hasta que choco con la pared y se sentó algo atónito por lo que miraba.  
>Deidara se había ya desecho de su capa y de su ropa superior quedando completamente desnudo del torso dejando ver en su pecho su tercera boca.<p>

-Danna ayúdeme a apagar este fuego...- dijo el rubio muy seductoramente mientras paseaba sus manos por su entrepierna, se empezó a quitar su calzado, seguido de sus pantalones para quedar solamente en sus bóxers grises.  
>Con su mano empezó a frotar su pene por encima de la tela del bóxer, al contacto su rostro adquirió un fuerte sonrojo, aumento un poco la velocidad con la que se frotaba y ha momentos se apretaba un poco, su respiración se escuchaba agitaba.<p>

Luego metió su mano dentro del bóxer haciendo lo mismo que hacia sobre el bóxer mientras empezaba a soltar pequeños gemidos.

Sasori sintió como aquella escena lo comenzaba a encender, pero él no debía caer, no estaba dispuesto a caer.

Con aquello Deidara pretendía atraer a su maestro y viendo que eso no lo atraía intento otra cosa, empezó a quitarse el bóxer lentamente hasta que se lo quito por completo dejando ver su pene totalmente erecto, se acostó boca arriba y con las bocas de sus manos empezó a lamer su miembro.

Eso ya era demasiado para Sasori que ya sentía su miembro reaccionar por la escena, unos cuantos minutos fueron los que el rubio se estuvo masturbando frente al marionetista, hasta que su maestro se quito la capa y se acerco a el colocándose encima.

-Me gustas Deidara- dijo el pelirrojo sonrojado con su frente recargada en la frente del menor, sonrojado también, entonces el rubio movió su cabeza hacia enfrente dando paso a un beso entre su Danna y el.

Empezando a besar tiernamente, separándose ha momentos con los labios entre abiertos, hasta que el mayor paso la lengua por encima de los labios del menor como pidiendo permiso para la intromisión, obviamente Deidara lo dejo pasar tocando sus lenguas por primera vez entrelazándose, intercambiando saliva y alientos.

-Danna...un- dijo el rubio mientras se incorporaba un poco empujando a el pelirrojo hacia atrás, esta vez quedando el encima, volvió a besarlo y bajo sus manos y se deceso del calzado y de su ropa, luego dirigió sus hábiles manos al compartimiento donde se encontraba el miembro de Sasori, retiro la "tapa" dejando al descubierto el pene erecto del marionetista que tenía un tamaño considerable... (N.A. Ósea que Sasori está bien bueno...)

Deidara empezó a lamer la punta del miembro de Sasori provocando que el pelirrojo soltara un par de gemidos, parecía que estaba comiéndose una paleta por la manera en que lo lamia, luego lo metió completamente a su boca arrancando un grito de su maestro, empezó a sacarlo y meterlo en su boca, empezó a aumentar la velocidad, Sasori sumido en el placer tomo la cabeza del rubio presionándolo mas contra su miembro.

-Al...To- pidió Sasori, Deidara se detuvo -Quiero venirme en ti-

-¡Danna!-  
>-¡¿Sonó muy atrevido?!-<br>-No, es solo que jamás me imagine que diría eso un-  
>-Déjame prepararte- así Deidara se coloco en cuatro dejando totalmente a la vista su bien formado trasero, Sasori lamio un poco y metió un dedo.<p>

-Uuughhr- se quejo el rubio, Sasori metía y sacaba el dedo y metió otro y así hasta que metió tres...  
>-Danna... aah...ya no... pue..do- dijo el rubio entrecortadamente -Quiero... sen...tirlo...- Sasori asintió y metió su pene en el ano del menor lo que provoco un grito de dolor del rubio.<p>

-Ya... eer.. se pasara aah...el dolor- decía el marionetista mientra empezaba a moverse lentamente dentro del rubio que aun no disfrutaba completamente del acto.

-Qui...ero ver aaah... su cara...aah- alcanzo a decir el rubio, entonces cambiaron de posición, Sasori encima de Deidara ahora penetrándolo rápidamente, alcanzaban a intercambiar pequeños besos que eran cortados por lo jadeos y gemidos, Deidara ya estaba disfrutando de aquello, mientras Sasori lo penetraba rápidamente el rubio con sus manos lamia su miembro por lo que recibía doble placer.

De nuevo cambiaron de posición, ahora Sasori acostado y Deidara sentado en el miembro del mayor, empezó a moverse hasta que alcanzo un ritmo constante, Deidara estaba perdido en el sube y baja sobre Sasori y pues el pelirrojo tenía una hermosa escena de su alumno cabalgándolo, sonrojado, sudoroso, moviéndose frenéticamente buscando desesperado alcanzar el orgasmo.

Apunto de llegar al clímax...  
>-Sa..sori aah aargh me... vengo-<br>-Yo eeh igual...aah Dei- y los dos al mismo tiempo se corrieron, Sasori dentro de su alumno y Deidara sobre su maestro.

Se separaron y luego decidieron meterse los dos en el mismo futón.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Qué tal? ¡Si tú! ¡Hey, tu¡ La que tiene la nariz sangrando… eehh pillas.

Dejen un review para ver que tal quedo… cuídense.

**No, no hay adelanto.**


	12. Caos

Merezco un castigo por no actualizar… enserio… pero ya al grano.

**Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece pero, eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para escribir.

**Advertencias:** Dejan review o mueren… bueno no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Vida**

**Capitulo 12**

**Caos**

Antes de irse prepararon algunas provisiones y comieron.  
>-Ya nos vamos…- dijo Itachi muy serio<br>-No quiero que se retrasen, nos veremos ahí en diez días- ordeno Pein  
>-De acuerdo- salieron<br>-Tenemos diez días para prepararnos mentalmente- dijo Akane a Kasumi casi en un susurro

-Nada te prepara para esto…-

-Cierto-

-Vámonos- ordeno y Itachi y todos saltaron hacia los arboles.  
>Pasaron 10 días bajo la lluvia, durmiendo en el suelo, en los arboles, en el frio, animales gigantescos interponiéndose en su camino, la chicas no querían llegar al pueblo.<p>

No querían matar a nadie, tan solo pensar con mancharse de sangre inocente les parecía inconcebible pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Kasumi varias veces cayó de las ramas a causa de su mal control de chakra pero era la que menos dudaba en matar a los animales que se le atravesaran.

Hidan e Itachi todo el camino casi no soltaban palabras a menos que el Jashinista les diera uno que otro consejo para torturar a sus víctimas, cosa que a las chicas no les gustaba en lo absoluto.

-Llegamos- dijo Itachi deteniéndose unos 2km antes del pueblo.

-Son ninjas, no deben dejar que sus sentimientos se interpongan en la misión- un último consejo de parte del Uchiha quien apoyo su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Hasta que escucho un buen consejo- soltó la de los ojos azules  
>-¿Honraras a Jashin-sama con esta masacre niña?-<br>-Yo tengo mi dios Hidan, dios que probablemente no conozcas-  
>-¡JA! tu dios seguramente es una mentira ¿Cual es el nombre de tu supuesto dios mocosa?-<br>-Dios- respondió  
>-¡Pues tu dios es una...-<br>-¡VAMONOS KASUMI!- grito Akane jalando a su amiga del brazo interrumpiendo a Hidan antes de que pudiera terminar la oración.

Corrieron hacia el pueblo y entre más cerca estaban se podía divisar a la gente, ancianos sentados en sus mecedoras y niños jugando corriendo uno tras otro.

-Con esto nos ganamos entrada segura al infierno- dijo Akane tomando en su mano un kunai.

-Pues nos veremos allá amiga- tomo un kunai en cada mano -Perdóname Dios.

Y la primera víctima callo, Akane rasgo la garganta de un señor que llevaba jalando una pequeña carreta.  
>Se escucho el grito de una mujer que observo la escena y el caos se formo.<p>

Varios hombres con palas y hachas trataron de golpearlas pero Kasumi se coloco enfrente de Akane congelando todas armas. Luego lanzo dos kunais con papeles bomba y ambas saltaron a un techo.

-Quema las casas, terminaremos mas rápido-

Akane asintió con la cabeza y dejo salir libremente el fuego de su boca.  
>Podían ver mujeres y hombres saliendo de sus casas tratando de salvar algo de lo que habían obtenido con trabajo, pero era inútil pues en la salida solo les esperaba ser apuñalados.<p>

-Aun lo piensan dos veces- dijo Itachi  
>-JAJA como me gustaría participar- rio el Jashinista mientras observaba aquella escena que a los ojos de las chicas solo reflejaba la desesperación de sobrevivir en ese mundo.<p>

-Niño, ve a esa casa- dijo Akane señalando una de las casa más lejanas que apenas se salvaba de las feroces llamas -Es la única casa que no vamos a quemar-

Hacia un calor tremendo y se preguntaban si ese era el infierno.  
>Ambas empezaron a decirles a mujeres y niños la dichosa casa que se salvaría de las brasas.<p>

Terminaron su tarea, un poco manchadas de sangre, la primera víctima les costo, el olor de la sangre salpicándolas les dio nauseas y sentir como las armas atravesaban los cuerpos y hizo que perdieran algo de su alma, de las siguientes víctimas ni se inmutaron.

Regresaron con lo mayores donde ya se encontraba Pein.

-Bien- dijo - Pero les falto una casa-  
>-Yo me hago cargo- se ofreció Itachi<br>-Quítate Uchiha, este es mío, para Jashin-sama- y se dirigió hacia la casa no sin antes ver la cara de profundo odio de la chica de ojos azules.

-Pasare por alto el hecho de que dejaron sobrevivientes- se dio media vuelta -Que no se repita- y desapareció rápidamente entre los árboles  
>Se podían escuchar los gritos y el llanto de la gente que estaba siendo masacrada por Hidan, y su risa llena de locura.<br>Las dos chicas se ahorraron las lágrimas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Es, creo el capítulo más corto que he escrito de este fic.


	13. Gedo Mazo

No me odien, que yo las quiero, así que por esa razón no las retraso muchachas.

**Aquí se supone que va el Disclaimer y las Aclaraciones pero por motivo de no querer retrasarlas en su lectura me los ahorro en este capítulo dando paso a una serie de agradecimientos por seguir leyendo a pesar del tiempo que me tomo:**

**Onihime200 gracias.**

**Adriana gracias.**

**xXpatitaXx gracias.**

**Nyroge gracias.**

**LonelyWhiteWolf99 gracias.**

**ravenight gracias.**

**andreadeidei-chan gracias.**

**kalhisto azula gracias.**

**Mara-Sama15 gracias.**

**NatShinigami gracias.**

**Guest gracias.**

**UnaFrikiDeOjosAzules gracias.**

**Vanee15 gracias.**

**CAtax987654 gracias.**

**Tsuchi-chan gracias.**

**Yatinga gracias.**

**IRomi gracias.**

**No me inspire más porque son las dos de la mañana por que de plano me llevo dos hojas de Word y se supone que no debo estar aquí. Y no ocupe copy + paste para los gracias.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva Vida**

**Capítulo 13**

**Gedo Mazo**

-Pasare por alto el hecho de que dejaron sobrevivientes- se dio media vuelta -Que no se repita- y desapareció rápidamente entre los árboles  
>Se podían escuchar los gritos y el llanto de la gente que estaba siendo masacrada por Hidan, y su risa llena de locura.<br>Las dos chicas se ahorraron las lágrimas.

Esperaron un par de horas a que el Jashinista terminara con su "ceremonia a Jashin". Regreso cubierto de sangre con una sonrisa amplia.

-Jashin-sama debe estar orgulloso de mi- dijo con alegría, busco con la mirada a Kasumi y la encontró debajo de un árbol dormida con Akane recargada en su hombro.

-Akane, Kasumi nos vamos ya- aviso Itachi con un tono de voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que las chicas lo escucharan entre sueños.

Se levantaron rápidamente y se tallaron los ojos, bostezaron y encontraron con la mirada a Hidan, Akane rápidamente retiro la mirada y siguió a Itachi, pero Kasumi lo miraba con odio.

-Que mocosa- Hidan se había alterado un poco por la insistente mirada de coraje de la chica.  
>-Nada- <em>"Idiota, estúpido, asesino..."<em> sabía que ya no lo podía acusar de asesino pues ella ya era igual.  
>El camino de regreso fue cansado, no acostumbraban usar mucho su chakra pero definitivamente el entrenamiento había dado frutos, aunque aquellos frutos no tengan un fin benigno.<p>

Mientras tanto en la casa-cueva, Zetsu había regresado con información sobre la captura del bijuu de una cola.

-Localizaron al bijuu con éxito, se dirigen a Sunagakure para realizar la captura-  
>-Excelente, ¿quién es el Jinchūriki?-<br>-Al parecer es el quinto Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara-  
>-Mantenme informado- ordeno, Zetsu desaparición en el suelo.<p>

-¿Como estuvieron las chicas?- pregunto Konan  
>-Les falta aun mucho, pero siguen siendo de utilidad-<br>-¿Que planes tiene para ellas?-  
>-No son más que peones, para alcanzar la paz debemos hacer cualquier tipo de sacrificio-<p>

Lejos de allí, las chicas ya no podían caminar así que los mayores se apiadaron de ellas dándoles un descanso de 5 minutos.

-Ya no quiero caminar…- Kasumi era la que más se quejaba de los dos

-Ya no digas nada, escucharte me cansa mas- se quejo Akane viendo con mala cara a su amiga

-¡Dios devuélveme mi vida sedentaria!- grito, Akane sabiendo que no habría poder humano que callara a Kasumi a sí que se resigno, como extrañaba en esos momentos sus audífonos que la abstraían del mundo un rato; miro sus ropas manchadas de sangre, ella quería ser doctora, salvar vidas. Con sus manos se cubrió el rostro, pues sentía que de nuevo rompería en llanto, sintió unas palmadas en la espalda era Kasumi.

-¿Por qué tenemos que estar con ellos?- sollozo en voz baja para no ser escuchada por los Akatsukis -Quiero ir a Konoha-

-Shhh… no te vayan a escuchar- Itachi volteo a verlas con su semblante serio de siempre

-¡Ya me aburrí!- se quejo Hidan –Me adelantare-

-Ni se te ocurra Hidan- lo detuvo y lo miro desafiante

-Cálmate maldito Uchiha-

-Yo que tu no tentaba a la suerte Hidan- ambos habían adoptado una posición de batalla

-Suficiente sangre vi hoy- Kasumi se puso entre los dos

-No te metas tonta ¿O acaso quieres morir?- la amenazo el Jashinista

-Tu guadaña no me haría nada-

-¡QUIERES VER QUE SI!- tomo su larga arma levantándola, al parecer con el objetivo de por lo menos asustar a la chica, antes de pudiera hacer algo Itachi lo tomo del brazo y Akane se puso enfrente de ella.

-Camina Hidan- lo miro amenazante, esa mirada que solo un Uchiha tiene, el Jashinista dijo un par de groserías y maldiciones y empezó a caminar –Y ustedes van calladas-

Tratando de ir por los arboles las chicas saltaron pero no duraron ni cinco minutos pues se tropezaron a causa del poco chakra que les quedaba, Itachi atrapo a Akane tomándola de la capa y Kasumi bueno, ella si se llevo un buen golpe.

-Gracias Itachi- comento sarcásticamente levantándose, Itachi ignoro a la chica y cargo a Akane como si trajera un costal.

-Bájame Itachi- se quejo Akane por la incómoda posición, el Uchiha solo la ignoro.

-Pinche Akane suertuda- le saco la lengua a su amiga y la otra solo rio.

Hidan que iba hasta el frente se detuvo y dejo pasar a Itachi, comenzó a caminar junto a Kasumi, la vio cansada, arrastrando los pies.

"_Se ve cansada, puta niña"_ al final decidió que la cargaría, solo por lastima, acerco uno de sus brazos a ella pero las puntas de sus dedos se congelaron, la chica se había dado cuenta de lo que pretendía el mayor.

-No te tengo confianza Hidan-

-Todavía que te iba hacer el puto favor-

Al final Itachi tuvo que cargar a las dos, claro a la pelirroja con más cuidado que la pelinegra, a ella casi la traía arrastrando. Los otros 9 días que les quedaban de camino las chicas se la pasaron inconscientes, bueno Kasumi se despertó una vez pero al empezar a pelearse con Hidan Itachi la atrapo desprevenida noqueándola.

-Ahora te la llevas tú-

-Ni creas Uchiha- comenzó a caminar dejando a Kasumi en el suelo

-Es la única oportunidad que tendrás de tocarla-

-¡CALLATE PUTO UCHIHA!- aunque se enojara, lo reconsidero, se volvió y cargo a la pelinegra rodeando su cintura con un brazo y llevándola boca abajo.

En Sunagakure Deidara y Sasori estaban a punto de iniciar el ataque, Deidara no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho con su Danna pero tenía una cruda de aquellas. Al peli rojo la verdad no le importaba mucho, ambos no habían tenido nada de _eso_ durante mucho tiempo por lo que lo tomo como un favor para ambos. No había tiempo para esas cosas siendo un Akatsuki.

Realizaron la captura del jinchūriki con éxito, llevándose a Gaara, medio muerto, en un ave gigante de arcilla.

Las chicas para ese día ya estaban en la casa-cueva recibiendo no muy favorables noticias.

-Esta es una guarida temporal, la destruiremos en cuanto terminemos con su entrenamiento- dijo Pein –Cada equipo está formado por dos miembros, construimos guaridas temporales para que nunca se sepa nuestra ubicación, pero hemos comenzado con la captura de bijuus por lo que necesitamos movilizarnos-

-¿Nosotras formaremos un equipo?- pregunto Akane

-Sí, pero les es imposible capturar bijuus, serán un equipo de apoyo-

Ya se les hacia raro que los Akatsukis tuvieran una casa, en el anime siempre los veían vagando.

-¿Y que se supone que haremos como equipo de apoyo?- pregunto la oji azul enojada, sabía que la situación empeoraría, si ya empezaron la caza entonces significa que ya tuvieron que haber capturado a Gaara.

-En caso de que un equipo se encuentre con enemigos para no retrasar la misión ustedes pelearan en su lugar- ambas chicas ya estaban pensando en sus enemigos, de alguna manera era una ventaja ver el anime. Si la cosa era así, tendrían que enfrentarse a Naruto, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Asuma… ya no quisieron ni recordar los otros personajes –Akane desarrolla la habilidad que tienes- la chica solo asintió con la cabeza –Se que no son de Konoha- sintieron que les habían echado un balde de agua helada –Se inventaron una excusa muy estúpida, en algún momento me dirán de donde vienen pero por ahora retírense-

Caminaron con dificultad hacia la salida, ya afuera corrieron hacia su habitación.

-Pau recuérdame los primeros 20 capítulos con detalle- exigió

-No juegues Jimena no recuerdo TODO-

-No quiero pelear contra ellos ¡Vamos a morir!-

Del piso de abajo se empezó a escuchar mucho ruido, ambas se asomaron viendo como Kakuzu y Kisame sacaban los muebles.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Kasumi

-Vamos a vender los muebles- contesto Kisame llevándose un sillón…

-Queramos o no tenemos que hacernos más fuertes- Kasumi asintió

-¡Mocosas!- se escucho un grito de Hidan -¡BAJEN!- bajaron rápidamente

-¿Qué quieres Hidan?- pregunto Akane, Kasumi no estaba dispuesta a dirigirle la palabra

-¿Quieren ver la extracción de un bijuu?- no se lo esperaban-

-Etto… si-

-Les enseñare una técnica, así que pongan atención mocosas que no la repetiré- Hidan no hacia eso por voluntad propia, fue orden de Pein.

Todo el día se la pasaron practicando la técnica, habían visto que los Akatsukis no estaban en carne propia en la extracción, parecían más hologramas.

Dos días después Sasori y Deidara llegaron a la cueva en donde extraerían el bijuu de Gaara.

-Ya hemos llegado, uhn-

-Vamos-

Se cercaron a la gran piedra que obstruía la entrada a la cueva, en esta estaba pegado un sello, Deidara realizo una técnica y el sello ilumino sus signos rojos levantando así la piedra para poder entrar.

-Llegan tarde, ahora prepárense- los reprendió Pein

-El jinchūriki era más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba-se excuso Deidara, la piedra de la cueva volvió a su lugar.

La figura de arcilla soltó el cuerpo del Kazekage para luego desaparecer.

Pein se coloco a un lado del cuerpo de Gaara y realizó un jutsu de invocación, apareciendo ante ellos Gedo Mazo, una gran estatua de forma vagamente humana, esta tiene nueve ojos, y las manos esposadas, aunque alzadas por delante de sí.

-Bien, únanse-

En cada uno de los dedos aparecieron hologramas de los Akatsukis, ese era el momento para que las chicas ocuparan la nueva técnica, ellas aparecieron en el suelo cerca de las manos gigantes de la figura. Los únicos dos Akatsukis que se encontraban físicamente en el lugar saltaron a sus posiciones.

-Ahora empecemos-

Las chicas miraron con terror el cuerpo de Gaara, sabían que ese no sería su final en el pero fondo querían detenerlo, de todos modos aunque estuvieran físicamente presentes no podrían salvarlo.

-Esto nos va a llevar tres días y tres noches, Kasumi, Akane, ustedes no tienen que estar todo ese tiempo, mejor empléenlo en entrenar-

-Okey- respondieron al unísono, tampoco ellas pensaban quedarse todo ese tiempo.

-Debemos tener cuidado con el cuerpo- Pein continuo hablando –También quiero que Zetsu mantenga la vigilancia fuera del área, utiliza tu alcance más largo-

-Entendido- respondió Zetsu

-¿Tres días? ¿No estamos necesitando más tiempo desde que Orochimaru no está aquí?- pregunto Kisame

-Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces ponte a trabajar ya- le contestó el jefe

-Tiene razón- Itachi coincidió con Pein

-Maldita sea- se quejo el de piel azulada

-Vamos a hacerlo, uhn-

De repente en cada uno de los dedos apareció un círculo verde cada uno con un kanji diferente.

-Los kanji son los de sus anillos- señalo Kasumi –Y no sé porque chingados les entiendo-

-Yo también, ese Cero, ese es Dragón azul, Tigre blanco… ¿Qué RAYOS?-

-Akane dime desde cuando sabemos japonés…-

-Ni la menor idea-

Mientras las Akatsukis estaban sorprendidas de entender los kanjis, Pein realizaba un jutsu.

-Fuuin no Jutsu Genryuu KyuuFuujiin ( Jutsu de Sellado: Nueve Dragones Ilusorios )-

De la boca de la estatua salieron dragones que envolvieron a Gaara en una azulada esfera que estaba conectado a esta, para las chicas aquello parecía chakra.

-Está sufriendo- dijo Kasumi al ver el dolor que reflejaba la cuarteado rostro de Gaara, en el cual de su boca y de sus ojos comenzó a salir el chakra del bijuu.

-No creo soportar esto- el holograma de Akane desapareció

"_Ha estado muy sensible desde la matanza…" _la chica solo se quedo unos minutos más, era muy aburrido estar allí _"Te salvaras Gaara"_

-Hey Pau ¿Cuál será nuestra naturaleza de chakra?-

-Bueno supongo que el tuyo es el hielo y el mío el fuego-

-No creo que el mío sea el hielo, ¿recuerdas a Haku?- la pelirroja movió su cabeza para indicar un sí –El tenia el _kekkey genkai, _dominaba el agua y el aire para crear hielo-

-Entonces yo creo que eres agua-

-Ayúdame a controlar mi chakra-

-¿Eehh?-

-Dame un consejo, tú eres buena en eso-

-¿En dar consejos o en el control de chakra?-

-En el chakra- tomo a la pelirroja del brazo dirigiéndola a la salida –Andaleee, ayudameee- le rogo

-Con una condición- sonrió- Que te lastimes más seguido para practicar-

-Ni loca Pau-

**.**

**.**

**.**

No me odien, que yo las quiero.

¿Ya ven? ¡Ya va empezar lo bueno! muajajajacofcofcof

¿Qué sucederá en el próximo capítulo? ¿Yaoi tal vez? Un poquitillo…

¿Qué sentirán las chicas al ver a Naruto en vivo y en directo?

¿Acabare la historia antes del fin del mundo?

¿Llegaran a la Guerra Ninja?

¿Dejare de quitarles su tiempo con una serie de tontas preguntas formuladas con el propósito de hacerles perder sus valiosos y momentáneos minutos de su efímera existencia aquí en la Tierra? Si

Chicas que les guste **Bleach**, chequen **Deseo** (es Yaoi pillas)

**P.D.** Lean **¿Amor o Inversión?** Que por ahí escuche que está muy bueno, es de **Kakuzu-san** cuando tenía 70 años, ya saben su juventud.


	14. Jinchūriki

Como podrán notar recorrí un capítulo, el que antes era el 13 (Peones) era muy corto así que lo junte con el 14 y así, por lo que ahora este es el 14…. Este es nuevo.

**Disclaimer: **blablablá** Naruto **blablablá** pinche Disclaimer **blablablá** Kishimoto**

**Aclaraciones: **El cambio de "escenario" o de momento será marcado por: **. . .**

.

.

.

**Nueva Vida**

**Capítulo 14**

**Jinchūriki**

-Ayúdame a controlar mi chakra-

-¿Eehh?-

-Dame un consejo, tú eres buena en eso-

-¿En dar consejos o en el control de chakra?-

-En el chakra- tomo a la pelirroja del brazo dirigiéndola a la salida –Andaleee, ayudameee- le rogo

-Con una condición- sonrió- Que te lastimes más seguido para practicar-

-Ni loca Pau- salieron y Kasumi se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas y cerró los ojos.

-¿Y esa cara de concentración?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Shhh, me estoy concentrando- la calló

-¿Para?- pregunto sentándose a un lado de ella, tomo una pequeña roca y la lanzo.

-Para mejorar mi control de chakra-

-¿Por qué no pones tus manos como cuando Naruto entrenaba para el modo sennin?-

-Ese es modo sennin, no creo que me sirva-

-Como quieras- se levanto y empezó a caminar por los alrededores sin alejarse mucho de su amiga

-En dos días mataran a Sasori- al escuchar eso la oji azul abrió los ojos

-No podemos evitarlo, Sakura le va a dar una madriza- río un poco –Tan feliz estaba cuando vi ese capítulo, pero ahora…-

-Si le gustaba Deidara-

-¿Tú crees? Me encantaría ver una escena yaoi-

-Me da miedo tu cara pervertida- se burlo Akane

-Déjame- le saco la lengua – Esto es muy aburrido- adentro se encontraban los Akatsukis inmóviles.

**. . .**

No muy lejos de allí en la cueva en donde se encontraban extrayendo el chakra del bijuu, Zetsu pudo observar como Pakkun les informaba al equipo de Gai su localización.

-Se están acercando los enemigos- informo la planta ninja (**N.A** me cae mal Zetsu)

-¿Enemigos?- pregunto Deidara

-Además, parecen fuertes- advirtió –Uno de ellos es Maito Gai-

-¿Quién es?- pregunto el líder

-Es un jounin de Konoha que utiliza el taijutsu para el combate- contestó el Uchiha –Pero aún así, no deben subestimarlo-

-Ah, con que es el…- dijo Kisame

-Usaremos esa técnica- ordeno Pein

-Bien, yo iré, ya me sentía un poco molesto por haber tenido que esforzarme tanto al buscar a mi jinchuuriki- un Akatsuki se ofreció

-No, yo iré hay un tema personal entre él y yo- Kisame recordó su primera visita a Konoha para capturar a Naruto Uzumaki, en su encuentro con los ninjas Kurenai, Asuma y Kakashi que se encontraban en aprietos, gracias a ellos, apareció Maito Gai propinándole unas cuantas patadas.

-Además, tú eres el indicado para tratar esa técnica, ya que eres el que posee más chakra de todos los miembros de Akatsuki, Kisame- señalo el líder –De todas formas, será necesario que dejes el 30% de tu chakra-

-Bueno, bueno, finalmente podré devolverle esa patada suya-

De regreso a la casa-cueva, o lo que más bien sería "guarida temporal" Kisame se levanto del sofá y salió rápidamente, sabía que Gai no se encontraba muy lejos.

Fue cuestión de minutos cuando los alcanzó.

-¡Alguien se está acercando!- les advirtió Pakkun captando el olor del enemigo

-Byakugan- Neji empezó a ver a sus alrededores -¡Atrás!

Observaron la Samehada de Kisame acercándose rápidamente a ellos, solo la mitad del arma se podía ver, la otra mitad se encontraba bajo el suelo, hasta que salió de un salto de la tierra levantando denso polvo que comenzó a disiparse dejando observar a los de Konoha al enemigo.

-¡Tu eres…!- exclamó el cejudo mayor

-¿Lo conoce, Gai-sensei?- pregunto el cejudo menor

-¿Quién eres?- al parecer Gai no pudo recordar al Akatsuki de piel azulada

**. . .**

-Se acercan más- sentenció Zetsu quién esta vez vio a Naruto

-Parece que has sacudido mucho todo, Deidara- dijo Pein

-N..No, fue solo que es Jinchūriki era demasiado fuerte, más que los otro dos uhn-

-Ya te había dicho que tú no tienes las técnicas indicadas para realizar misiones silenciosas- lo reprendió Sasori

-¡Ja! Puede que yo haya armado mucho alboroto, pero tú con esas trampas también, Danna-

-¿Qué dijiste?- se escuchaba enojado

-¡Silencio!- los callo el peli naranja –Manténgase concentrados en la técnica ¿Quién más ira?-

-¿Podría ser yo?- se ofreció Hidan

-Estos también son shinobi de Konoha- aclaro la planta

-De acuerdo, entonces…- al final Pein decidió que Itachi iría a detenerlos.

**. . .**

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Sakura

-Tu…- Naruto lo reconoció

**. . .**

-Este tipo posee demasiado chakra, aparte de Naruto, nunca había visto a alguien con semejante chakra- descubrió Neji gracias a su Byakugan

-¿Tanto es?- pregunto Lee sorprendido

-¿Realmente no me reconoces? Bueno haré todo lo posible para que me recuerdes cuanto antes-

**. . .**

-Uchiha Itachi-

- Itachi ¿es él?- la vieja Chiyo di unos pasos al frente -¿El chico que mato a su propio clan?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun-

"_¡El mismo Sharingan que Sasuke-kun!" _Sakura ahora tenía frente a ella al hermano mayor de su ex-compañero Uchiha _"¡Este es el hombre que ha hecho sufrir a Naruto y a Sasuke todo este tiempo!"_

-Desgraciado ¡No solo a mí, a Gaara también!- grito enfurecido Naruto -¡Te voy a destrozar!-

-¡Escúchenme! ¡No lo miren a los ojos o están acabados!- les advirtió Kakashi

**. . .**

- ¿Ese es un Akatsuki?- pregunto Neji, Kisame soltó una risa y lanzo su espada hacia arriba.

-**Suiton: Bakusui Shouha** (Elemento Agua: Explosión de agua expansiva)- de la boca de Kisame empezó a brotar una tremenda cantidad de agua –Allá voy- se deslizo sobre una gran ola.

**. . .**

-El genjutsu de Itachi son técnicas oculares, en otras palabras hacen efecto a través de nuestra visión estarán bien siempre y cuando no lo miren- les informo Kakashi

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a luchar contra él?- pregunto Sakura preocupada

-Concéntrense en su cuerpo y ataquen basándose en sus movimientos- la peli rosa empezó a analizar a Itachi pero le era un poco difícil detener su mirada antes de llegar a los peligrosos ojos de este –Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-

-A pasado mucho tiempo desde que luche contra un Sharingan, no son tan especiales, hay muchas formas de luchar contra técnicas oculares- comento la vieja Chiyo con seguridad

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- le pregunto Naruto

-Cuando es uno contra uno, corre- respondió –Cuando es dos contra uno, atácale desde atrás-

-¿A qué te refieres?- volvió a preguntar sin tener aun claro el asunto

-Lo primero es obvio, en esa situación no puedes ganar, pero si son dos contra uno, uno se deja atrapar por el genjutsu y el otro ataca por detrás así el genjutsu se desvanecerá- explico –Pero si el ataque es imposible puedes disipar el genjutsu atacando a tu aliado, aquí somos varios- señalo –una persona será el señuelo y el resto atacara cegando el Sharingan desde atrás-

-Supongo que tú ya los has usado, vieja-

-Atacaré-

-Espera Naruto-

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Qué quieres decir con "espera"?-

-¿Estas insinuando que mi estrategia no es correcta para luchar contra el Sharingan?-

-Si fuese un genjutsu ordinario, tu estrategia sería buena, pero en este caso las cosas son más complicadas- Kakashi empezó a explicar –El usa el Mangekyō Sharingan, una técnica ocular más poderosa que el sharingan normal, si quedas atrapado en su genjutsu mientras para ser un segundo para todos los demás la victima puede sentirlo como horas o días- el ninja enmascarado recordó lo que vivo al estar atrapado en aquella técnica –Yo estuve perdido en ese oscuro mundo durante tres días y acabe inconsciente una semana, disipar la técnica es imposible-

**-**Imprevisible como siempre, Kakashi-san, aprendiste mucho desde tu único encuentro con mi Tsukiyomi-

-Aun lo estoy haciendo- declaró –Después de usar esa técnica, estuviste muy fatigado y te retiraste inmediatamente, además de usar una gran cantidad de chakra, usar esa técnica conlleva un gran riesgo para tus ojos ¿verdad Itachi?-

-Un increíble análisis para haberlo visto solo una vez- lo alago

-Itachi ¿Qué tan mal está tu vista?- el Akatsuki se sorprendió

-Kakashi-san, no pudiste haber…-

**. . .**

El equipo de Gai escapa de todas las grandes olas que amenazaban con golpearlos.

-¿Cómo es capaz de crear tanta agua?- pregunto TenTen

-Tiene una gran cantidad de chakra, nunca había visto una técnica como esa- respondió el usuario del Byakugan, trepado en una ola Kisame intento dar el primer golpe a Gai pero este lo esquivo, le propino una patada pero no era más que un clon de agua.

-Veo que necesitas más tiempo para recordar- rió burlón

**. . .**

-Itachi ya encontró al enemigo y Kisame ya se encuentra luchando- informo el líder a los demás miembros

**. . .**

-Itachi y Kisame ya no están aquí-

-¿Entonces ya estarán luchando?- pregunto Kasumi

-Seguramente, si mal no recuerdo Kisame pelea contra Gai, Lee, Neji y la tipa de chongos…-

-TenTen- la corrigió la oji azul

-Esa pues, e Itachi está peleando con Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura y la viejita-

-Chiyo- de nuevo la pelirroja fue corregida

-Es lo mismo- Akane miro a su alrededor con detenimiento -No me quiero ir de aquí-

-Pero no nos queda de otra- entraron a la cocina en busca de agua –Que sed tengo-

-¿Y te quieres quedar en este…bando?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Obviamente no- ya tenía su tan deseado vaso con agua –¿No crees que sería bueno evitar una cuántas muertes?- miro a su amiga sospechosa –Espera…no me digas que tu enserio..enserio te quieres quedar por Itachi…-

-No es tanto por eso- trato de excusarse –Además a ti también te gustan mucho los Akatsukis-

-Cierto pero ahora es diferente, debo decir que ya me encariñe con el idiota de Hidan pero va a morir… bueno no pero entiendes, debemos ir asimilando sus muertes-

-Ni siquiera nos despedimos de Sasori- comento triste Akane, ante el comentario Kasumi sintió un vuelco en el estomago

-Sí pero… ¡ya sabíamos que esto pasaría!- golpeo con fuerza la pared y esta empezó a agrietarse-¡Porque alguien más no nos encontró en el bosque!-

-Solo nos queda seguir entrenando, ven te ayudare con lo del chakra-

Las chicas siguieron con su entrenamiento esperando a que los mayores terminaran la extracción, las peleas continuaron resultando ganadores por el momento los de Konoha… ya que ambos Akatsukis utilizaron una técnica de clones perfecta, la pelea entre Sakura y Sasori se encontraba cerca.

-Parece que también han acabado contigo-

-Si- afirmo Itachi –El chakra ha desaparecido-

-Bueno, a los sacrificios solo se les dio el 30% del chakra ¿verdad?- recalco Kisame aunque es una técnica conveniente que hace clones perfectos nuestros, no les dimos tanto chakra como podamos tener y eso, por supuesto, limito su poder al máximo y las técnicas que pudieran usar-

-Cierto, pero era más que suficiente para retrasarles- dijo el Uchiha

**. . .**

-¿La técnica ha acabado?- les pregunto el líder –Nos hemos tomado bastante tiempo por ahora, ya es suficiente, bien hecho Itachi, Kisame-

-¿Qué tal una pequeña felicitación?- pregunto Sasori con esa voz característica de su marioneta –Considerando que los cuerpos que has sacrificado ¡eran de mis subordinados!-

-Deberías estarme agradecido- le respondió Pein –Gracias a mi técnica, pudieron convertirse completamente en miembros de Akatsuki, aunque solo fuera durante un corto periodo de tiempo-

-También pudiste haber utilizado a las niñas- señalo Sasori, indignado por la muerte de sus subordinados.

-No, ellas aun nos son de utilidad-

-Zetsu, vigila a esos dos que usamos para la técnica de transformación- ordeno

-Entendido-

-Itachi, infórmanos del número de enemigos y sus habilidades especiales-

-Es un grupo de Konoha de cuatro formado por Kakashi Hatake, Haruno Sakura, el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi Naruto Uzumaki y el miembro del consejo de Sunagakure Chiyo-

Konoha ya le estaba pisando los talones a los Akatsukis.

-Estamos listos para entrar en la fase final- dijo Pein

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer con esas moscas tan molestas?- pregunto el tiburón

-Eran más rápidas de lo que pensé- admitió Zetsu

-No hay problema, ya las hemos retrasado lo suficiente- contesto Pein –Tenemos otro plan-

-¿Significa que dos de nosotros tienen que acabar con ellos? uhn- pregunto Deidara

-Hay que darse prisa y terminar con esto, Deidara- le dijo su maestro Tenemos algunos huéspedes en el camino, tenemos que estar seguros de que estamos listos para ellos-

-Es verdad, tenemos que preparar una buena bienvenida uhn-

Mientras las chicas todo este tiempo se dedicaron a perfeccionar lo que ya sabían, los Akatsukis terminaron la extracción.

-Al final nos ha llevado tres días y tres noches, uhn-

-Buen trabajo todos- felicito -¿Tenemos algo de ruido afuera?

-Parece que lo han hecho ellos- dijo Kisame

-Así que al final llegaron, pero desafortunadamente tarde-

-¿Hay un jinchuuriki mas allá fuera verdad?- Sasori rio –No piense mal de mí, Itachi-

-Sasori, Deidara, háganse cargo de los de afuera- ordeno el líder

-Entonces así es como va a ser después de todo, uhn-

**. . .**

-Primero, tenemos que desactivar la barrera, Lee-

-Tenemos que descubrir qué tipo de barrera es- dijo Sakura

-Kakashi-san ¿tú qué piensas?- pregunto Gai

-Creo, que es una barrera de cinco sellos ¿verdad?-

-Estoy de acuerdo- coincidió la anciana

-Una barrera de cinco sellos es una barrera hecha poniendo cinco sellos prohibidos en diferentes lugares- explico el enmascarado –Hay un sello prohibido en frente de nosotros cuatro más en algún lugar, si no puedes quitar los cinco sellos a la vez, no puedes quitar la barrera-

-¡Entonces donde están los otros cuatro!- pregunto ansioso Naruto

-¡Byakugan!- Neji localizo la ubicación de los otro cuatro sellos

**. . .**

-Itachi, ¿Qué tipo de persona es el Jinchūriki de las nueve colas?- pregunto el marionetista, los demás hologramas empezaron a desaparecer

-Él es el primero que grita y arremeta contra ti- respondió

-¿Qué dices?-

-¿No podrías ser un poco mas especifico?- pidió Deidara, el holograma de Itachi desapareció

Retiraron los sellos y Naruto, Sakura, la vieja Chiyo y Kakashi lograron entrar, y lo primero que vieron fue a los dos Akatsukis artistas sentados sobre Gaara.

-¿Me pregunto cuál de ellos será el Jinchūriki?- pregunto Deidara observando a los ninjas, Naruto al ver al Kazekage les grito furioso -¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Están muertos!-

-El que grita y arremete primero…- recordó Sasori – ¿No es él?-

-Eso es lo que parece, uhn-

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Las chicas detendrán a Sakura? ¿O dejaran que las cosas pasen?


End file.
